


【唐罗】替身，替身！（完结+番外）

by tunan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 60,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan
Summary: 明哥失忆梗。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

一、

多弗朗明哥被打倒之后，关进了推进城第六层，这是官方对外的说法。实际上被关进去的只有他手下一众干部，至于他本人……  
“船长……”贝波看着罗站在手术台前发愣，小声的叫了他一声，这时实在不是发愣的时候，再发愣躺手术台上的男人就要死了。  
罗的心扑通扑通的跳，看着躺在他前面手术台上的多弗朗明哥，他真的不知道自己为什么会一时冲动把他带走，他的心跳声越来越响，多弗朗明哥的心跳倒是越来越微弱，直到贝波推着他的手肘，他才发现原来自己拿着手术刀发起愣来，看了下时间，其实也才十几秒，但是却感觉有几个轮回那么长。  
罗瞬间做了一个决定，然后他开始给多弗朗明哥动手术了。

术后一周，多弗朗明哥有了苏醒的意识，他只睁开眼看了一下，负责守着他的佩金把罗喊过来之后，他又昏迷了。不过只是这次之后，慢慢的他每天睁开眼睛的时间长了一点，然后又昏迷，对于外界的呼应他是一点感觉都没有的。罗是医生，他知道这些想装是装不了的。  
大概一个月之后，多弗朗明哥慢慢睁开眼睛，对于这种情况已经见怪不怪，并打算懒洋洋的呼唤罗前来的夏奇，被多弗朗明哥轻轻转头看了他一眼，夏奇毛骨悚然，尖叫一声，按着铃的手再也没动过，仿佛长到了铃上。被这催命一样的按铃催了过来的罗一把推开门，发现多弗朗明哥看向自己。  
罗立刻镇定了下来，当时正作着专业医生打扮的他从左边上胸的口袋里拿出小手电筒， “嗒”的一声轻响，他把小手电筒打开，过来扒拉着多弗朗明哥的眼皮。  
一束光照进了多弗朗明哥眼里，并且被人扒拉眼皮弄得他有点不适，他眨了眨眼。  
罗松手之后双手插白大褂衣兜里，问他：“你感觉怎么样？”  
多弗朗明哥皱着眉头，不知道怎么回答。  
看着多弗朗明哥在沉默，罗再问他：“有感觉哪里不舒服吗？头痛吗？”  
多弗朗明哥摇了摇头。  
罗点了点头，拿过挂在他床头的病例本子，沙沙的写着东西，在记录对方的病情。然后对他说：“你先休息下，等下有什么不舒服的，按这个铃。”说完，罗指了指他床头那个红色按钮。  
多弗朗明哥点了点头，刚刚看守他的人就是按这个的，他点头表示知道，就不在看对方，转头看向屋顶，身体放松，双目放空，他居然在发呆了。  
罗对他的行为不置可否，示意夏奇跟他一起出去，不用继续守着多弗朗明哥了。

多弗朗明哥完全苏醒之后的两天，他已经能自己坐了起来，罗给他做检查的时候也说过他恢复得很快，他身体没大碍，就怕头部有问题，问他有感觉到头痛、头晕或者恶心吗？  
多弗朗明哥一直摇摇头，他表示他的脑袋很好，没有什么感觉。  
罗点了点头，不再说什么，就让他继续做康复运动，动下手脚，并且表示可以适当把双脚放到地面上，试下慢慢走动了，不过每天最多走半个小时。  
多弗朗明哥看了他一眼，两人眼神较量了一番之后，罗把时间加到了四十五分钟，不能再多了，再放宽时间，那就是侮辱了他的专业。  
“呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥这标志性的笑声响起，跟着罗一起过来给他检查的贝波先起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。这真是简直了，他明明是个皮毛族来的，贝波内心尖叫。  
倒是罗很冷静，他语气平淡地吩咐着多弗朗明哥：“你刚醒来，要保持心态平和，切忌大喜大悲，没事就不要乱笑了。”然后把病例本子挂好在床头，带着贝波出去。  
多弗朗明哥好奇的拿起他自己的病例本子一样，发现病人姓名一行是空白的，但是下面从什么时候接收病患开始，接收时候是什么状态都记录得很清楚，且每页有医生签字，特拉法尔加•罗，是这位医生的名字吧，多弗朗明哥有种潜意识的肯定，这位年轻的医生就叫这个名字，确定了这点之后，这份病例他看得津津有味，之前自己伤得那么重，罗医生医术高超啊。

等多弗朗明哥懂得自己下床走路，开门走出病房的时候，发现罗正指挥着船员准备上浮，他才意识到原来这是艘潜水艇，他是在潜水艇里面的。他看到罗在做完指挥之后回头看他，罗眯了眯眼睛，好像很不高兴他乱走的样子，但是也没说出来，就是问他：“你能自己走出来了？”  
多弗朗明哥点了点头，罗指着旁边的沙发示意他坐下，给他抽了点血测下血压等做个常规检查，然后让他没事别乱跑，好好在房间内呆着。  
“我刚刚醒来有点无聊，出来参观参观。”多弗朗明哥点了点头，表示自己知道了，以后会听罗的。罗见他答应了也不好说什么，转身忙自己的去了。  
罗的船员们看着他坐那里，虽然有点好奇，但也只是远远的打量他，没一个靠近跟他说话。多弗朗明哥倒是很大方，他放松的靠在沙发上，双手大开搭上靠背，二郎腿翘起来。罗进进出出几次，看着他还是保持一个姿势不动，就是脑袋跟着自己的移动稍微动了一点，他有点生气的走过来，拿起丢在沙发前小茶几上的一卷报纸，卷起，一下往他腿上抽去，还没抽中的时候，他的手腕被多弗朗明哥紧紧握住。  
罗扬了扬眉毛，他没动，盯着对方握着他的那只手。  
“呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥松开手腕，罗的动作继续，抽到他跷二郎腿的膝盖上，多弗朗明哥一边笑着，一边说：“你吩咐一声我放下就是了，不用你特意来动手的。”  
“你刚刚才能走几步，跷二郎腿对腿的血液循环不好。”罗严肃的说。  
“好。”多弗朗明哥笑着答应了。罗把报纸扔沙发上，继续出去干他自己的事了。  
多弗朗明哥也觉得无聊，就拿起罗扔回在茶几上的报纸，他慢慢松开阅读起来，都是些无聊的内容，直到他看到一个有意思的，上面写着原七武海唐吉坷德•多弗朗明哥被捕的消息，他皱了皱眉头，这次真的觉得脑袋有点痛了，他把报纸扔下来，双肘支撑在膝盖上扶着脑袋，很快因为剧烈的疼痛他忍不住呻吟出声，并出了一头汗……这时候路过的一个船员看到他痛苦的样子，帮他喊了一句“船长……怪人开始头痛了。”  
“我TMD要杀你了，居然喊我怪人。”多弗朗明哥晕过去时候这样想着。

多弗朗明哥再次睁眼的时候，看到罗拉了张椅子坐在他的病床边，眯着眼睛头一点一点的打瞌睡，罗的黑眼圈很重，好像什么时候都很重的样子，这段时间一定很累了，毕竟自己是个重伤病人抢救回来，他都不忍心叫醒对方，就静静看着对方眯着眼睛的样子。最后是罗自己醒过来的，他也没睡多久，但是醒来的时候看到多弗朗明哥睁着眼睛看自己。他没说什么，就问了一句：“你什么时候醒过来的？”  
多弗朗明哥知道医生对时间很敏感，他醒过来的时候特意看了下时钟，于是他回答：“十五分钟前。”罗点了点头，给他记录一下，然后开始询问：“为什么忽然会头痛，头痛之前有什么感觉吗？”  
“我看到报纸，上面写着原七武海唐吉坷德•多弗朗明哥被捕的消息……”多弗朗明哥说话说一半，看了下罗的脸色，罗脸色不变，好像又有点明了原因，但是罗不愿意说，他沉默了一下只能继续说下去：“然后我头就开始痛了。”  
“刺激。”罗点了点头，“我知道了，以后少看报纸。”  
多弗朗明哥张了张嘴有点无语，先是不让自己出房门，现在连报纸也不让自己看了，他有点想抗议，但是他还是决定问出自己内心最想问的事情。  
他问道：“这个原七武海唐吉坷德•多弗朗明哥……为什么跟我长得那么像？”  
罗的脸色一变，睁大眼睛看向他，一手摸上他的脉搏，一手翻开他的眼皮，这张脸趴得很近，多弗朗明哥都能闻到罗身上的气息了。确定了多弗朗明哥不是在跟他装之后，罗才放开他的手，他在椅子上坐直，斟酌着语言，几分钟之后，他终于开口。  
罗说：“你们当然像，你们是两兄弟来的，你叫唐吉坷德•罗西南迪，你是他的弟弟，你之所以变成这样也是因为他……”

“柯拉先生……”罗低垂着头，缓了一下之后哽咽的说出这个名字，多弗朗明哥才意识到他可能是在叫自己，罗抬起头看向他，眼神直直的，仿佛看到他记忆里面，罗的眼眶都红了，他痛苦且挣扎着说：“你都忘记了吗？是我手术做好了吗？”然后还伸手摸了下他的脑袋。多弗朗明哥因为脑袋做手术，所以罗把他的头发剃光了，并且术后脑袋缠满了绷带，他看着罗伸手过来，也想伸手自己摸一下。  
罗一把拍开他的手：“你不要自己乱动，你怎么总是这样……多弗朗明哥他……是个坏事做尽的大海贼，被捕了也是活该，你因为识破了他的计划，被他用枪打了脑袋，他想杀了你，是我救了你出去来的……”  
多弗朗明哥一脸不信的表情看向罗，但是罗这个时候已经说不下去了，他捂着眼睛，多弗朗明哥看着他的眼泪顺着指缝流了下来，他决定把疑问都闭在嘴里，他要自己去查。罗捂着眼睛哭了一下，感觉这实在太失礼了，就先跑了出去。  
多弗朗明哥醒来之后，第一次产生了疑问：自己到底是谁？还有这个罗医生跟自己到底是什么关系？

二、

之后几天，罗虽然都过来跟他检查，每次他想问起自己的事的时候，罗都是很忧伤的看着他，他先是叹了一口气，然后再纠结地轻声叫他的昵称：“……柯拉、先生……”这个时候多弗朗明哥只能识相的闭上嘴巴，因为他再不闭上嘴巴，他觉得罗身边跟着的那只熊，就会用罗靠放在床头的刀来敲他脑袋了。他觉得自己的脑袋已经够伤了，不想再被敲，所以识相的选择闭嘴，想选个只有罗自己过来做检查的时候再问。  
对的，多弗朗明哥觉得“柯拉先生”这个称呼，是罗对他的昵称，因为罗叫着这个名字的时候，声调微微上扬且显得柔软，他很喜欢听，对比着罗说“多弗朗明哥”这个名字的时候，罗几乎是咬牙切齿的，在上下牙缝之间挤出来的几个音节，这让他觉得有点刺耳。这些感受，他一直没跟别人说过，包括罗，他默默的观察着，观察着罗，观察着他的船员，观察着这艘潜水艇。  
多弗朗明哥知道，这段时间潜水艇已经上岸停靠，船员们进进出出买了很多东西，特别是新鲜的蔬菜被放进船底的冰室里，他之所以知道是因为他靠在病房的门上，看着船员们不断来来回回搬回来的，还有罗估计是上岸了，因为他已经有两天没见过罗了，来给他做常规检查的不是那只熊，哦，罗说过熊叫贝波，都是贝波给他做检查，要不就是佩金，要不就是那个叫夏奇的，另外两个他问过罗的去向，对方都没回答，直接做完检查就离开，倒是贝波，他抚着脸说：“船长上岸去了……”但是他再想问出什么的时候，贝波好像意识到什么，再也不肯说了，于是他只能作罢。

第三天傍晚，多弗朗明哥靠在病房的窗户玻璃上看着夕阳透过水面照进来，他看着被粼粼波光撕碎了的阳光，才想起他好像很久没见过太阳了。这是艘潜水艇，不轻易上浮，就算现在停靠在码头，他所处的病房也是沉在水里面的，即便是正午阳光最热烈的时候，到达他房间内的阳光也经过海水的浸润，显得凉快不少，更何况现在是夕阳，照进来的光只有最深沉的那抹橘，浓得化不开一样。  
罗只消失了两天，他就在这个时候出现了，他推开门之时，多弗朗明哥正靠着玻璃看海底。听到他开门的声音，多弗朗明哥转头看他，明显很高兴的样子跟他打招呼：“你回来了？”  
罗点了点头：“……柯拉、先生”罗的话顿了一下，多弗朗明哥抬眼看他。  
罗很快恢复正常，很专业的走到床边看起这两天的记录，发现没什么问题之后就把本子挂好，他没给他再做检查，因为刚刚贝波给他做过了再出去的，多弗朗明哥有点失望了。  
罗出去的时候是带着他的刀出去的，现在又把刀靠在他床头，他低头看了下那把刀，有点奇怪，那把刀在他醒来的时候是在的，但是当时罗是从外面冲进来看他的，不过他恢复意识之后，就没看到这把刀再放在过床头，看来是罗随身携带的。  
多弗朗明哥决定先不管刀的事，他问了罗：“现在船是在靠岸吧？”  
罗点了点头，他挂好了病例本都准备出去了，多弗朗明哥决定不再犹豫，他问：“我能出去看看吗？”罗撩起眼皮看了他一眼，没有回答他。  
“我是指上岸看看。”多弗朗明哥不知道为什么，他觉得如果他没说清楚，罗回找个借口，例如他说“出去看看”，没明确地点的话，最后罗回把他放出病房外看看——例如潜水艇的客厅就是个不错的地方。  
“你的身体……”罗刚刚开口，多弗朗明哥立刻又制止他，他接着罗没说完的话解释着：“我能走出去的，我不会走太远，你可以跟着我。”  
“呵呵。”罗嗤笑着，他痞痞地看向多弗朗明哥：“你还挺会享受的嘛，还懂得指挥我……”他的话没说完，好像想起什么似的，不再说了。他低头想了一番，最后总归答应了，他竖着一根食指对他说：“你等我一下。”然后转身离去。  
罗很快再次推开门，他拎着一袋子衣服过来，他把袋子放他床上，跟他说：“换上，然后我带你出去，不过别想走太远……”  
多弗朗明哥十分高兴，把衣服都抖开，他站在地面上，也没开声让罗回避一下，就当着他的面脱掉病服，换上罗带过来的衣服了。罗也很坦然的看着他换衣服，看他笨手笨脚的穿上自己准备的衣服，他一直板着一张脸，多弗朗明哥从他脸上看不出高兴，他这还是不愿意带自己出去啊。  
等多弗朗明哥换好之后，他对着房间内的镜子照了照，红心图案的白衬衫，浅色的修身的牛仔裤……罗这品味跟自己不太一样啊。但是能出去就好，他也不计较罗买衣服的品味了，他打算上去再自己买点……不对，他没钱，算了，穿着吧，好歹免费。  
多弗朗明哥内心已经转了几道弯弯，看到罗已经站在门口等他，他跟了上去。

两人上岸的时候夕阳还没下山，罗穿着兜帽卫衣配蓝色修身牛仔裤，带着一顶斑点帽子，他把鬼泣带着，一手拿着架在肩膀上，另一只手插裤兜慢慢在前面走着。  
多弗朗明哥膝盖微曲，双手插兜，加上外八字很明显，他迈着六亲不认的步伐跟在罗的身后，引了码头一众人员的目光，罗有点郁闷，回头看向多弗朗明哥：“你能不能走路正经点？”  
多弗朗明哥慢慢站直、腰身挺直起来，他双腿并起站着的时候是很直很修长的一双腿的，并且腰腹挺直之后，很显腰身，宽肩、窄腰、长腿，只是一件简单款衬衫和修身牛仔裤，就显得他十分挺拔好看，他站直之后气势一下就不同起来，罗看着这个人，晃了晃神。  
“你……”罗犹豫着，最终还是不开口，他微微垂着头，抱着鬼泣在前面带路，多弗朗明哥这次倒是正正经经走在他身后，可是没想到的是，他这么正正经经的走着，吸引的目光更多了。  
罗拉了下帽子快步带他离开，他都有点后悔，怎么会答应了他的请求，带他上岸看看。  
这次靠岸的岛是个夏岛，经过一天的暴晒，即使有海风吹拂，这炎热还是一时半会散不去，罗走了一段路微微出汗，他把帽子脱了下来，挂在刀穗上。  
多弗朗明哥用力回忆着，他觉得这情形有点莫名的熟悉感，但是又有哪里不对劲，他始终说不出来，他失去了所有的记忆，包括他的姓名在内，目前唯一能确定的，就是罗是不会害他的，毕竟，是罗救了他。  
两人走过热闹的码头，很快来到了商业街，其实这岛也跟别的小岛一样，沿海城镇繁荣，真要感受不同的民俗风情，要到内陆一点的城镇上才感觉出不同，不过看来罗是没带他去感受的意思了，他能在这里走走就不错了。  
最后，罗在天黑之后，路灯亮起之时，挑了一家看起来颇有特色的餐厅，选了个露天的位置，两人打算简单点用个晚饭，然后罗打算晚上又把多弗朗明哥带回船上，按照罗的说法：“你今天逛了那么”久”，运动量足够了。”  
多弗朗明哥无语，从码头到这里，绝对不超过三公里路，如果超过他能把这桌子吃下去，但是罗是医生，他说什么都是对的。  
服务员过来的时候，罗点了一份烤鱼，配菜选了莴苣和卷心菜，然后让服务员快点上就行了，没别的要求。多弗朗明哥看着菜谱，他犹豫了一番，又点了一份龙虾，罗一脸古怪的望着他，问他：“我点的烤鱼已经包括你的那份了，你再点龙虾，你吃得下吗？”  
多弗朗明哥皱了皱眉头，他说：“我只是……觉得我应该会喜欢吃龙虾。”  
罗不置可否，沉默得看向码头，不再理他。多弗朗明哥觉得，他可能冒犯了罗，难道罗不喜欢吃龙虾吗？  
很快菜就上来了，罗指着莴苣和卷心菜对多弗朗明哥说：“你试下这个，你以前喜欢吃的。”配在烤鱼里的莴笋和卷心菜，浸透了烤鱼浓浓的汤汁，吃上一口感觉非常清爽并带着点鱼鲜味，他点了点头，确实挺好吃的，于是他跟罗一起先吃这份烤鱼。但是等他的龙虾端上来之后，他发现这家店的龙虾也做得很好，龙虾切开两半，用芝士一起焗，还挤了点青柠檬汁在上面，芝士味很浓，但是青柠汁的酸味刚好化解了芝士的过腻，多弗朗明哥尝了一口之后，把另一半推给罗，让他也一起尝尝。  
罗点了点头，接受了他这份好意，拿起叉子挖了一口，多弗朗明哥看着龙虾肉和覆盖在上面的芝士一起进入罗的口中，芝士还有点拉丝挂在他唇边，他起了一股冲动，并把这冲动付诸行动。  
多弗朗明哥伸出手，大拇指抚上罗的唇，帮他把芝士丝抹去。  
两人都被这意外的动作弄得愣了一下。

三、

但是罗的反应比多弗朗明哥镇定，他就微微向后仰一下头，躲开了对方的拇指，然后垂目看向龙虾，他再吃了一口，然后放下叉子，罗拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，他吃饱了。  
多弗朗明哥还停在空中的手也收了回来，他也看向自己那份龙虾，忽然觉得芝士放了太多，有点过腻了，但是东西是他点的，他只能继续吃下去，他无声地吃着，偶尔偷偷看一眼罗。  
罗还坐在旁边，他把餐具稍微推开一点，把面前的桌子空出来，他撑起一只胳膊在托着下巴，在看码头的风景。其实码头的风景也没什么好看的，周围就亮着路灯，有些吃过晚餐的行人出来散步消食，看起来烟火味十足。  
不过现在罗感觉烟火味有点太足了，路灯下引来了很多小虫子，不少飞到罗的身边，罗伸手赶了几次，然后终于回头看向多弗朗明哥，发现他居然把自己只吃了两口的那份龙虾也吃了。罗看过来的时候，多弗朗明哥刚好在喝水。  
罗没说什么，招呼服务员过来结账，然后带着他回去了。他回去的时候步伐很正经了，不用罗再次提醒，看来学习很快，省心。

当天晚上，潜水艇离港，再次下潜，多弗朗明哥在房间内被关了差不多两个月，在海里没有日夜交替，他是根据时针转动来判断时间的，还好他的作息时间调整得很好，基本到点了就醒过来，如果碰上贪睡的，再睡过十二个小时那时间的判断就乱了。  
这两个月里面，罗对他都是公事公办的，就像一个专业的医生对待病人一样，按时查房，询问下他的感觉，然后就没有然后了。但是多弗朗明哥不知道专业的医生是怎么对待病人的，他只觉得这样不好，他不喜欢。但是这样有一个好处，因为几乎没人打扰，他可以在脑海里形成一个计划，一个详细的套出罗医生身份细节的计划。  
又一次查房，多弗朗明哥表现得很在意一样，像一个失忆病人该有的样子那样询问起罗：“罗……”这句称呼一叫出口，他才发现原来自己醒来之后几个月，并没有叫过罗医生的名字，他只是知道了罗医生名字而已，反而是罗在两个月前叫过两次自己“柯拉先生”，不过后来没叫了，都是直接面对他，开口“你”来“你”去的。  
“罗，我们下潜有两个月了吧，什么时候再上去？”  
“已经做了上浮计划，很快了。”罗公事公办的回答，只不过在他刚刚叫出名字的时候，笔下沙沙的声音停顿了一下，流畅中有了点小瑕疵。  
“罗……”多弗朗明哥笑了笑，“我这样叫你不介意吧？”  
“你叫我医生就行了。”罗这次头都没抬，一直在病例上记录着。  
“不介意就行。”多弗朗明哥好像很满意罗没有直接拒绝，“我就知道你不会介意的。”  
罗好像懒得跟他扯这些，写好病例之后照样挂在他床头，然后转身离开。  
在罗握着门把手拧开之际，身后传来一声询问：“你不叫我”柯拉先生”了吗？”  
罗的后背瞬间僵硬，他回头瞪了多弗朗明哥一眼，那一眼里愤怒、但是又哀伤，还夹杂着一些多弗朗明哥读不出的感情：这是一种什么样的感情？但是罗只是回头一瞥，瞬间转回去迈步离开，并顺手把门摔上。  
“……呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥盘腿坐在床上，自己笑了起来，等他笑够之后他脸色沉了下来。他醒来之后差不多三个月了，从罗告诉他的名字是唐吉坷德•罗西南迪起，他可是一点都不信，他万分确定自己就是唐吉坷德•多弗朗明哥，什么两兄弟长得像根本就是鬼扯，至于他是不是有个弟弟目前他都抱着怀疑的态度，可能就是罗说出来骗他的。  
目前他推断出来的就是“柯拉先生”是个对罗很重要的人，但是不知道是谁的昵称，但是从罗念这两个名字时候的情绪对比来看，很大概率不是自己的，就不知道罗为什么那么讨厌自己，但是还把自己救了回来，而且从ZF报纸上报道来看，上面所罗列的罪状确实像自己会干的事，还真是十恶不赦啊。  
不过目前罗还没意识到自己演技的差劲，多弗朗明哥兴奋地想：或者自己可以继续瞒下去，看看能不能套出更多有关自己的事。

再潜行了几天，潜水艇终于上浮了，多弗朗明哥以为这会跟第一次一样，罗先消失两天，因为这两天过来做记录的都是那三个船员，他们都称呼罗为“船长”，多弗朗明哥也发现了，罗他们一伙人居然是个海贼团，但是一直沉在水下的海贼……有意思吗？  
这次靠岸不知道他们准备停靠多久，多弗朗明哥也一样倚着门框看船员们在搬运东西，跟勤奋的工蚁一样，就不知道他们的罗蚁后跑哪里去了，因为这次罗消失的时间有点长了，他已经五天没见过罗了。  
就在他双手抱胸靠在门框上想着罗的时候，罗终于回来了，他伸出脑袋向走廊望去，罗抱着他刀走过来，多弗朗明哥想念罗的心思他也觉得没必要隐藏，于是他先跟罗打招呼：“罗蚁后，你回来了……”  
“……”罗站着比较远，加上他在跟贝波说话，听得不太清楚，等他跟贝波说完之后他慢慢走过来，他还是那样抱着他的刀，仰头抬眼望向他：“你刚刚是在叫我吗？”  
“我是在问你，怎么几天没见你了。”多弗朗明哥咧嘴一笑，他标志性笑声还没出来，罗就开口回答了他的问题。  
“周围有人拜托我帮忙，我就留下来给几个病人看病了，这次停留有点长，你无聊的话可以出来在船舱内逛逛吧。”罗说完就抱着刀回房间了，也没理多弗朗明哥。  
但是多弗朗明哥还是那个姿势倚着门框，又看到罗在他房间内出来，手里还提着个包，他不想自己的活动范围仅限于船舱，于是又主动问起：“这又出去吗？我都已经好了，你带我出去逛逛吧。”  
罗又用那种不信任的表情看向他，多弗朗明哥指着自己的头发说：“你看，我的头发都长出来了，证明我的脑袋没问题，你救我的手术很成功，就是不知道为什么失忆了而已。”他看着罗的脸瞬间黑下来，立刻补充道：“真的很成功，我体力都恢复得很好，你帮人看病也要个打下手的吧，我帮你吧。”  
“不用，我有贝波。”罗立刻拒绝了他。  
“切，我直说吧，我是想上去看看，就算轮流也轮到我了吧。”多弗朗明哥的脸皮实在是厚，一直孜孜不倦的劝说着罗。  
“……”罗本来想喷他一句“你也配跟贝波比”，但是话到唇边他又吞了回来，想了想说：“好，我这次还有三台手术，你就给我打下手吧。”说完他把包递给了多弗朗明哥，示意他跟上。多弗朗明哥才知道，原来罗是特意回来一趟拿手术工具的。  
两人一路走到贝波身边，罗低声吩咐贝波让他看好潜艇，他过几天做完手术就回来，贝波还有点闷闷不乐，看向多弗朗明哥的眼神都不好了，平时这只熊算是对多弗朗明哥温和的那派，剩下的不是跟他保持着根本看不出情绪的距离，要不就是嘴巴跟缝了线一样，对于多弗朗明哥的询问都采取不回答的反应，唯有这只熊回简单的回答一下，真的只有一下。

多弗朗明哥出来的时候没想到会见到这么一个场景，作为一个有着能停靠潜水艇港口的地方，居然可以破落成这样。沿着岸边修建的房屋歪歪扭扭的，就跟打补丁一样一片贴着一片修建起来，靠近看确实是打补丁，有很多是用渔网蒙上，里面用纸张糊起来，随便一阵海风都能把这些“屋子”吹倒，街上基本没什么人，有也是瘦骨嶙峋面无表情如行尸走肉般移动着双脚，多弗朗明哥偷偷对比着，罗看起来高高瘦瘦，但是肌肉紧致线条优美，而这里的人对他来说，只有皮贴着骨头，肉在生存的过程中全被消耗光了一样。  
罗到底是怎么找到这样一个港口的？  
罗很熟悉路，他带着多弗朗明哥左拐右拐，终于拐到一个一样破落的小院落面前，多弗朗明哥眯着眼睛辨认一下，发现那居然是个孤儿院，还是个废弃的孤儿院。  
罗把门轻轻的推开，并喊了一句：“爱丽丝？”  
一个瘦骨嶙峋的十五六岁女生走了出来，她很瘦，高高的颧骨突出，但是眼眶内塌，跟只骷髅一样，但是罗的出现，给她双眼点亮了光，一种用神迹来点亮的光，如果这个女生只是用看神迹的眼神来看罗的话，多弗朗明哥可能还会选择当个合格的观众，看着罗医生跟对方来一出“神爱世人”，可是他发现了女生不止心跳加快，跟罗汇报情况的时候话音里面不自觉的带着颤音，很细微很细微，就像被爱神之箭射中之后，插入心脏的箭尾微微颤动之音。  
多弗朗明哥扯着嘴角嗤笑着：你也配？  
这个时候只是顾着监听罗和女生对话的多弗朗明哥还没发现，其实他自己也没有能替罗来做决定应该喜欢谁的资格。

四、

那个女生叫爱丽丝，原来已经二十岁了，但是因为营养不良所以才跟没发育一样。多弗朗明哥对这种平板身材没兴趣，他喜欢凹凸有致性感火辣型的，就算是平板，那也应该跟罗一样，有着优美的肌肉线条，摸上去的手感是紧致结实，好吧，多弗朗明哥想着自己还没摸过，但是他觉得自己意淫中的手感，应该就是这样。  
虽然他对这女生没兴趣，但是不妨碍他用一种把人头皮剥开看进脑海的眼神来打量这个女生。但是他越这样看，女生越往罗身后缩，到头来气到的只是他自己。  
女生先带罗去看了一圈，多弗朗明哥提着手术包跟着，其实他出来的时候，罗又给了不少东西给他，他帮忙一起提过来，现在到了院落里，罗也没让他放下，反而吩咐他跟上。这一路过来，原来这里有十几个小孩和老人聚集在这里，这个女生已经算是比较健康的了，剩下那些基本都走不动，不是腿脚不好，要不就是眼疾，或者有些根本就是虚弱，极度的饥饿引发的各种病症。  
罗给他带上的东西里面大部分是食物，还有常见的医疗用品，等罗巡了一圈过后，天都已经黑下来了，女生点燃一根蜡烛，举着烛台在前面给罗带路，三人又回到刚刚进来的大厅内。他们找了个平整的地方席地而坐，开始那女生还想给罗打扫一番才让他坐下的，但是罗表示无所谓，他第一个盘腿坐下， 女生也不好说什么了，只是再三表示抱歉，并对罗的善良以及慷慨表示感谢，女生词汇量很少，来来去去都是那几个词：好人，感谢。  
罗跟她说，明天会让船员再送来两个星期的食物，让她安排好，一周时间用来补充体力，一周时间带上那些食物，走出这里，不管走到什么地方，能离开这里都是好的，如果遇到森林就在森林住下，如果她们想沿着海边走，找个合适的地方当个渔民也不错。  
罗还说等明天阳光充足的时候，他会根据情况选几个来动手术，只要能熬过这一周，下周也是可以跟着离开的，接下来就是罗给他们制定的路线，以及路上可能会遇到的状况以及应对方法。女生听得很仔细，但是她并没有做记录，这地方到处都是废纸废布料，如果想做记录只要找块烧过的木炭都能在上面记录下来的，应该是个不懂字的了，后来她怕自己忘记了甚至去摇醒几个年纪大点已经开始记事的小孩，这点证明了多弗朗明哥的想法，女生让小孩帮忙一起记，小孩们都听得很认真。  
这种环境中，能长到记事年纪的小孩都异常早熟，知道什么是对他们好的，或者人在面临死亡的时候，只要有一丝丝活下去的希望，本能都会促使他们伸手抓住的。  
夜深之后，大家都休息了，罗也就地躺下，他一手垫在脑后，一手把刀抱在怀里，把帽子拿下来盖在脸上。这里夜晚清凉，夜风透过窗棂吹拂进来，多弗朗明哥坐在罗身边俯视着他，他想了想，把自己的外套脱了下来，盖在罗的身上，这动作把罗惊醒了，他推开帽子一看，点了点头算是接受了多弗朗明哥的好意，没说什么翻个身继续睡着。  
多弗朗明哥的衣服都是罗买的，罗的品味实在是单调，都是衬衫牛仔裤，然后还有各种长短外套，根据天气情况决定穿不穿，多弗朗明哥挺喜欢罗给他买的各种长短外套，跟罗的一样都是黑色款，虽然单调，但像情侣装，罗手下的船员们，穿的都是白色，而那只熊穿的是黄色，只有罗和他穿黑色。多弗朗明哥就坐在旁边美滋滋地想着。  
女生也被他的动作惊醒，她回头看了多弗朗明哥一眼，吓得重新闭上眼睛。

第二天早上，罗醒过来在昨天带来的食物里随便吃点东西，然后跟多弗朗明哥在院落里搭好一个简易的手术台，他让多弗朗明哥帮忙把需要动手术的搬出来，他在室外做着消毒工作，这里环境糟糕，他只把能做的都做好，等他回头一看，他都气炸了：多弗朗明哥操控着寄生线，把能走的几个操控着走出去，剩下的他指挥那几个年龄大的小孩一起抬着出来。  
不过这倒是让罗认清了一件事：多弗朗明哥只是失忆而已，他本能还在，且记忆对他来说影响不大。罗忍耐着，尽量表现出自己对他使用能力的无视，他知道自己无论有什么反应，多弗朗明哥都能从中窥探出他原来过往的一二。  
多弗朗明哥故意的，他一个半月之前就发现了自己这种好玩的能力，他不断地在房间内尝试着，这种熟悉的感觉就像自己天生就会一样，但是不知道罗知道不知道自己这种能力，他今天故意显示出来给罗看，罗对此的反应只是在骂他随便折腾病人，看来罗是知道他有这种好玩的能力的：能够控制对方的身体，呋呋呋呋呋，把罗也控制住的话……  
被骂了一顿之后，多弗朗明哥乖乖地指挥小孩们把病人搬出去，他本来也想搭把手的，但是他跟小孩们的身高差距实在过大，他就放弃了，其实他可以独自把病人抱出去或者拿个板子拖出去，但是他不愿意。  
今天天气很好，风不大，阳光充足，罗给四个老人做了眼部手术，有两个年轻人是腿脚不便，还有一些小孩，基本都是营养不良，今天贝波带着几个船员把一天的食物送了过来，然后贝波打算接替多弗朗明哥，但是多弗朗明哥不肯回去，贝波只好耷拉着脑袋，郁闷的带着船员回去了。  
罗只来得及安慰贝波一番，然后吩咐那女生把食物按计划分配好分发给大家，有些小孩只是饥饿，吃了足够的食物之后，精神头又回来了，有点胆子大的围在罗的身边静静的看着。  
多弗朗明哥被挤开了他的专属位置之后，坐在旁边无聊的想：这算哪门子海贼。  
七天的时间很快就过去了，中间罗只回了一次潜水艇，洗了个澡眯一下眼睛，然后又回到院落里，多弗朗明哥就跟粘在他身边一样，罗去哪里他就要跟着去哪里，甚至他还厚着脸皮的想跟着进浴室，名曰节省时间，罗直接把浴室门甩他脸上。

最后一天的黎明最黑时分，女生提前叫醒了所有人，大家都按照自己的能力带好东西，罗带着他们走出这个破落的小镇，多弗朗明哥一路跟着，开始他还想着罗这样做是多余的，给一群老人小孩带着那么多东西，不怕有人抢吗？结果一路走来，他才发现，能抢得动东西的人早已经跑去别的地方抢了，这里留下的，都是是一群活死人，被折腾得没有活下去希望的人。  
大家分别的时候，多弗朗明哥在大家眼里都看到了那种看神迹一样的光，确实是神迹，可以说是罗给了他们活下去的希望，小孩能长大，老人能终老。这一队的老人和小孩看罗，就是简单的看神迹，但是就是这种眼神也让多弗朗明哥不舒服，他觉得这对罗和对他来说都是种冒犯。罗这人，应该被藏起来，藏在收藏世间所有至宝的地方，那地方必然是一座位于高山之巅、深海之渊世间唯一的宫殿，以玉石为地、金银为柱，柱上必定雕刻以繁花藤蔓，巍峨宫殿的穹顶绘有日月星辰，玉石地面两旁刻有山川河流，从穹顶垂挂至地面的帷幔，是日月金银光线编织而成，而罗则躺坐在宫殿尽头高台之上，被隐藏在帷幔之后，等待着寻来的国王将他……  
“走吧！”  
罗一直站着，看着大家变成一个黑点消失在远方，才开口招呼多弗朗明哥一声，慢慢抱着他的刀走回去。  
多弗朗明哥这才回过神来，他在压抑着，刚刚那通幻想，让他起了欲望，在他仅有的三个月记忆中，本来找回记忆才是他的首要大事，他一直忽略了这生理上的需求，现在罗被别人这样看，他心里不舒服，篆刻在骨子里的占有欲，让他产生了冲动。  
多弗朗明哥一路跟随，两人沉默着，罗就是这样，对着他能不出声就不出声。于是多弗朗明哥自己找话题，同时也是为了转移自己的注意力，这让他脱口而出的是：“这里……我好像来过。”说完愣了一下，他迅速不动声色观察着罗的表情，却发现罗的眼皮撩都没撩一下。  
“你如果有印象的话，就留在这里慢慢找，看看能不能找回记忆吧。”罗一幅觉得他在说谎的表情，他直视前方，连个眼神都没给多弗朗明哥。  
“我是真的觉得我好像来过这里。”多弗朗明哥有点着急，他觉得罗认为他在说谎，他不想罗不信任他。  
罗站定脚步，在这荒芜的砂石土地上，如同一树挺拔的白杨，他仰望着比他高一截的多弗朗明哥，眯着眼睛看他：“这个地方活人都没超过50个，你来这里是做好事吗？”

“罗！”多弗朗明哥审视着对方，“我只是提出一种可能性，你这反应，反而让我觉得我一定来过这里了。”  
只在一瞬间，罗变得冷淡了很多，他握着刀的手都不自觉紧了紧，但是他没出声，跟多弗朗明哥审视着罗一样，罗也审视着他，并且审视的眼神中，带上了一种情绪，好像随时准备把他抛下在这里，让他自己慢慢去寻找他的记忆一样。  
多弗朗明哥想了想，他可不希望这样。于是他前进了一步，两人本来一直隔着一个安全的距离，两个手臂远，现在多弗朗明哥长腿一迈，他把这距离缩短了。  
罗被吓了一跳想后退，却发现自己动不了，唯一能动的只有眼皮，他睁大眼睛瞪向多弗朗明哥。  
多弗朗明哥本能的、脑子还没转过来之时，却本能地用寄生线缠上了罗，他不想看到罗在他身边走开，主动的走开。  
多弗朗明哥知道，如果这个时候他撤出寄生线，罗是不会跟他计较的，但是神差鬼使的，刚刚他那通幻想中起的欲望提醒了他，他把罗圈在怀里，低下头亲了上去。  
他没有用寄生线让罗做出多余的动作，仅仅是牵制着对方不动，罗被他抱着仰着头，接受他的亲吻。他亲吻动作很激烈，恨不得把罗揉碎吞下去，并且圈抱着罗的动作越来越紧。  
多弗朗明哥的舌头一直在勾着罗，罗的舌头却跟他捉迷藏一样，到处躲着，对他来说什么动作都是新鲜的、值得一试的。等多弗朗明哥觉得亲吻足够的时候，他已经把罗口腔之内都舔过一遍，他稍微离开了一下，两唇之间只隔着一个手指的距离，他看着罗的脸，有点红，但是那眼神跟冰一样。  
“呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥可不是个会因为对方眼神退缩的男人，“眼神真好。”  
“趁着天还没亮……”多弗朗明哥又贴了上去，因为他再次贴近，罗的身体僵硬了——不是被寄生线操控的那种——因为多弗朗明哥接下来说：“我们做吧。”  
“我硬了！”  
说完，寄生线消失了。

五、

黎明前最暗时刻，罗就像被梦魇魇住一样。  
等他回过神来，天已经微微亮，他骑在多弗朗明哥身上，后穴插着多弗朗明哥的阴茎，腰已经完全软了下来，身子靠多弗朗明哥双手扶着在动，而且身后泥泞的一片，多弗朗明哥不止射了一次进去。  
事后如果问起罗，你为什么要这样做，罗可能会选一个大家都不信的答案，这是梦游。但是在罗的记忆里，两人怎么在这片荒芜的砂石土地上滚到一起的，他确实没有了印象，但是多弗朗明哥有。  
在多弗朗明哥的记忆里，是罗把他推倒的。  
寄生线消失之后，罗还抱着他的刀，站在那里愣着，他眼神垂了下来，看着地面，多弗朗明哥站了一会儿等他反应，以为这反应会等不到的时候，罗把刀丢在地面上，然后把外套解开，见多弗朗明哥没动作，伸手把对方推到在地。  
其实他推不动，是多弗朗明哥迅速扒掉自己的外套和上衣，然后抱着他滚到地上，砂石还有点硌人，罗给他买的厚外套刚好，他光裸着上身躺在上面，罗趴在他身上，跟只小豹子一样咬着他，多弗朗明哥身上全是罗弄下的痕迹，这男人身上的肌肉线条犹如山势起伏，如岩石一般坚硬，罗就撕咬猎物一样在他身上留下了痕迹。  
多弗朗明哥手上功夫也没闲着，罗下身光裸着分开腿坐在他身上，一开始对待罗的裤子多弗朗明哥还想用撕的，因为紧身裤根本没空间让他把手塞进去，但是罗却一个巴掌把他想要撕扯的手拍开，自己褪了裤子，多弗朗明哥觉得自己的裤子更紧了。  
多弗朗明哥手指探了进去给他开发扩张，罗皱着眉头在喘息，太紧了，在多弗朗明哥耐心都要耗尽之前，他把手指拿了出来，示意坐在他腹肌之上的罗后退一点，对方的臀部顺着他的腹肌移到胯上，再移到大腿，对着多弗朗明哥腿间隆起的一团，罗不屑地笑了下。  
“呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥伸出舌头舔了下嘴唇，诱惑着罗解开他的裤子，“乖，脱掉它，给你的奖励就在里面。”  
如同被妖魔附身的罗趴了下来，灵活的手指慢慢的解开那两个扣子，把时间无限延长，他的唇基本贴近隆起部分，一边动作一边用气声说：“这是我给你的奖励，奖励你这几个月来乖乖的听话。”这句话他是一字一字说的，大概三个字之间呼吸一次，气流就顺着多弗朗明哥的下体流过，蛰伏的性器挣脱束缚的那一瞬间，多弗朗明哥用极大的自制力才压制住自己，没有立刻把罗翻过来，压在地面上使劲操。

罗含了进去。  
从视觉上来形容，多弗朗明哥那个角度只看到罗的帽子，不规则的斑点在起伏着，他把注意力都放在数罗的帽子上的斑点，等他把斑点数了五次之后，罗终于抬起了头。最遥远的天边黑色已经不那么浓，多弗朗明哥看到罗眼睛里映出的一颗流星，一闪而逝。  
他抓上罗的腰，扶着他慢慢地坐进去，等两人完全结合在一起，罗捏着多弗朗明哥的手臂，快要把他捏碎了。  
罗把双手撑到多弗朗明哥的腹肌上，他坐着不动，多弗朗明哥耐心都耗尽也不想忍下去，扶着罗的腰把他带动起来，可是没动几个来回，罗咬着牙，本来还撑在他腹肌上的双手都攥紧成拳，锤了他一下：“你别乱动。”  
“操。”多弗朗明哥直接骂了出来，“你受不了痛你搞什么骑乘。”  
他一个翻身把罗压在身下，掰开对方大腿往对方胸口压，露出的后穴咬紧了多弗朗明哥的阴茎，“呋呋呋呋呋，也没出血你也受不了？”  
“……”罗动了动嘴唇，多弗朗明哥在黎明前的夜色包围之中，辨认出来是：不做就滚。  
多弗朗明哥扯着嘴角笑了，笑得肆意，身下的动作却猛地进攻起来，罗咬着唇在承受着，他看着对方不出声的样子，想了想，俯下身又吻了起来，多弗朗明哥的亲吻总是那么用力，罗的喘息全被撞进他的吻里。  
在多弗朗明哥第一次射出之后，他覆在罗的身上喘息着，脑海里闪过几个画面。  
人类回忆过去的时候，都是以上帝视角来进行画面回放的，他如同上帝一样，俯在不高的上空看着那几个画面，里面他自己穿着西装打着领带，带着一群人好像在谈生意，然后应该是生意谈成了大家一起庆贺，接着就是他换了一身衣服，白色开襟衬衫，粉红色的七分裤，搂着各色性感火辣身材的美女躺在泳池边上。画面到此戛然而止，他闭着眼睛享受着高潮的余韵，并回味了那几幅画面，里面的自己年龄跨度有点大，并且出场的人物里面并没有罗。但是他跟罗做的这一次，让他万分确定，他以前肯定跟罗做过，还不止一次。  
多弗朗明哥有点后悔了，他居然等了三个月，他应该一醒来就把罗给上了，或者可能早点回忆起什么，他拨了一把汗湿的头发，睁开眼睛看向罗，罗的脑袋靠向一边，喘息得更加厉害，罗刚刚先一步被操射，现在被多弗朗明哥射在体内，身体还有点发抖。  
多弗朗明哥笑了笑，他觉得不管以前他跟罗怎样的关系，两人在性事上一定是合拍的，他顺势躺下，把罗亲昵地搂抱在自己怀里，圈着他让他趴俯在自己身上，罗好像很不愿意两人这么亲密，多弗朗明哥搂他的时候，他脸上还是一副淡漠的表情，虽然他不愿意，但是也拗不过多弗朗明哥，他把罗的脑袋按在自己胸膛，听着胸膛里面那颗心“扑通扑通”。  
“你听到没有？”多弗朗明哥问罗，“它因为你跳得那么激烈呢。”  
“……”  
“你再听听……”多弗朗明哥抚摸着罗的头发，手指缠着一小簇在打卷，“起风了……”  
“……”  
“这海浪的声音，像不像你刚刚高潮时候的喘息……”  
罗倏地抬起头，看向多弗朗明哥，对方一脸坏笑，“要不要再来一次？”  
罗的脸跟着天边那一抹橘色的微光一样，有点红。

那天罗回到船上的时候双脚还有点抖，他把衣服裹紧自己，还是一样抱着刀回去。多弗朗明哥跟在他身后，看着他撑着的样子有点担心，他之前提议由自己抱着罗回去，但是罗拒绝了，并自己胡乱清理了一下，然后在多弗朗明哥面前套上裤子就走，多弗朗明哥看着对方熟练的动作，再一次验证了自己的猜测：两人以前的关系，不简单啊。  
两人做第二次的时候，多弗朗明哥并没有想起什么，他有点遗憾，但是他认为这是做得少的缘故，跟罗多做几次，他就会全部回忆起来了。  
罗在浴室冲完之后回到自己房间，期间没有再跟他说过一句话，多弗朗明哥把这归纳为罗在害羞。现在他也站在浴室内冲着水，里面全是罗的气息，被这气息包围着，他又心猿意马起来，他决定在这气息里面配合着罗的高潮脸，给自己来个手活。  
但是在多弗朗明哥高潮的时候，脑海中没闪过画面，只是响起声音，他应该是在跟谁说话。  
在浴室内，他的杀气瞬间逸了出来，额上青筋凸起，他忆起当时的情绪，他在生气。  
他说：“维尔戈，罗的话你就就地正法吧，好好地折磨死他，让他后悔出生在这个世上。”

他曾经派人去追杀过罗！

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

六、

多弗朗明哥的杀气逸满半个船舱，现在天已经大亮，大半的船员已经起床按部就班的开始一天活动，但是被他的杀气一震，船舱的空气如同凝结一般，大家在这胶着的空气里面瑟瑟发抖不敢乱动。  
多弗朗明哥扯了一条浴巾把下体围住，扯开门鞋子都没穿，光脚几步跨到罗的房间面前，打雷一样锤着他的门：“罗，开门！你快开门！”  
本来已经睡着的罗被他的杀气惊醒，但是也没发现船员们有什么异状他还在犹豫着要不要起床出去，还是任由对方发神经算了，对方更怒的杀气他都感受过，这点实在算不上什么。直到这打雷一样的敲门声响起。  
罗压着自己的怒气，尽量不要惊扰到自己的船员，他一把拉开门，多弗朗明哥撞了进来。  
他浑身湿漉漉的，却一把抱住罗，甚至还有点伛偻着腰，把脸埋到罗毛茸茸的脑袋上。多弗朗明哥刚刚冲的是凉水，罗被他身上凉凉的水汽一刺激，这下清醒了过来，反正也睡不着了，他按捺下自己的起床气，从个专业的外科医生暂时转行充当一下心理医生，听下多弗朗明哥到底想干嘛。  
罗拍了拍多弗朗明哥的腰身，示意他放开自己，并指着摆在床尾小书桌旁边的椅子，示意他坐下。罗睡觉的时候穿了一件棉T恤，外加一条宽松短裤，但是现在T恤被弄得有点潮湿，他叹着气坐在床边，脱也不是不脱也不是。  
多弗朗明哥在椅子上坐好，他身体前倾，一双手肘撑在膝盖上，手指交叉握着，他的头发湿漉漉的，往下一直滴着水，过长的发丝垂在眼角，他透过这水滴望向罗，罗叹气的表情被无限放大：他到底跟自己是什么关系。  
他纠结了一下，决定开口：“我刚刚脑海里，想起一个声音，是我的声音……”罗的表情变了，他眯着眼，又露出那种随时可能抛下他，放他去找寻记忆的表情。  
“罗，我们以前到底是什么关系？”

“……”罗上身坐直微微后仰，双手撑在身后，歪着头，姿势十分随性，但却轻蔑地看向多弗朗明哥：“你先说你想起的话是什么？”  
“罗，你的意志，你的自由，全都是属于我的。”多弗朗明哥脑海中忽然想起这一句，这次他脑海里有画面了，他在跟罗打，算是他在逗弄着罗，而罗接下来的一句是：  
“给我闭嘴。”多弗朗明哥脑海中的罗，和现在这个坐在他面前先前还轻蔑地看着他的罗，两个重叠起来，一起暴怒地喊出这句。  
“呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥扶着自己的额头，他的脸隐藏在手掌的阴影之下，“罗，你到底想要干什么？”  
罗脸色变了变，意识到自己情绪过于激动，并想起之前自己骗多弗朗明哥的话，他深吸两口气，压着自己怒气，脑海中思维的齿轮迅速转动，他缓慢的开始解释：“因为我以前是多弗朗明哥的手下，但是你为了让我不误入歧途，对我帮助很多……”说到这里，他的语速缓了下来，整个人都平和了，像是在回忆起什么美好的、值得他怀念的故事。  
“那我为什么会说，你的意志和自由，是属于我的。”多弗朗明哥笑完之后，抬起脸，脸色沉着，他慢慢问出了这句。  
“那句话是多弗朗明哥说的，你只是在复述他的话而已。”罗这话说得十分巧妙，并且话已至此，他表现出一副无害的样子，慢慢在哄着多弗朗明哥。这话确实是多弗朗明哥说的，所以他解释得十分坦荡，倒是让多弗朗明哥看不出破绽。  
多弗朗明哥眯着眼，他十分想对罗说——我还想起来别的。但是这些倾述的情绪，在他面对着这样的罗的时候，他真的开不了口，他脑海里拉响的警报在拼命尖叫：这个特拉法尔加•罗，肯定不是现在这样无害。  
房间内一片沉默，两人对视着，多弗朗明哥盯着罗的表情，即使头发上的水滴进眼里，他的眼睛也一眨不眨。沉默了片刻，是罗先开口，他一边起身一边说：“心里咨询时间到了，你先回去休息吧，不要想太多……”罗在多弗朗明哥面前迈过，却被他抓住了手腕。  
多弗朗明哥圈着罗的手腕，他看着那细细的关节，捏着的手紧了一紧，慢慢的退下一点，变成捏住罗的手背，并把大拇指塞进罗的掌心里刮了一下，他期待地说：“罗，你不要骗我。”  
站直的罗还是比坐在椅子上的多弗朗明哥高不少的，他垂眼望着对方：“我没骗你。”  
“好。”多弗朗明哥捏了捏紧罗的手，然后站起来，他站起来之后就比罗高了很多，并且全身上下只有腰间简单的圈着一条毛巾，他把罗抱了在怀里，然后顺势往罗的床上倒下去。罗手脚并用的挣扎，他圈着对方不动，说：“罗，我只想在这里睡一觉，我什么都不做。”  
然后多弗朗明哥听到怀里传来一声叹息，并且挣扎也停了下来，对方伸出两只手，圈着他的腰身，把他也抱着，两人就这样静静躺着，睡着了。

潜水艇又在水下潜行了大半个月，但是这次大家都有点兴奋，没有平时潜行那么无聊。  
“他们是怎么回事？”多弗朗明哥背靠着罗的床头，拿着一张报纸在翻看着，他坐得很放松，长腿直直放在床上，并把罗的被子叠成长条状堆到了床内。那天之后，多弗朗明哥就死皮赖脸的在罗的房间内住下，罗劝了他几次劝不动，就自己简单收拾下东西，搬到多弗朗明哥原来的房间内住下。  
然后第二天，多弗朗明哥又搬回来，罗又搬走，这样循环了三次之后，罗懒得理他了，自己在原来的船长室内住着，多弗朗明哥就只能抱着自己一床被子，挤在他身边。  
“夏奇和佩金的家乡，我们准备回去一趟。”罗坐在椅子上，他翻看着医书，他回答着，并顺手把书本翻到下一页。  
“哦？”多弗朗明哥也翻着报纸，看着内容都被他翻过了就把报纸叠好放床头柜上，看着罗的背影，“不知道我的家乡在哪里。”他叹了一口气，“我连我是谁都不知道。”  
罗觉得背后一凉，他回头看向多弗朗明哥，皱着眉看着他，“我说了，你是罗西……”  
“罗！”多弗朗明哥摇了摇头，“不要骗我。”  
罗决定不理他，他又转过头继续学习，并且嘟囔了一句：“说了你又不信。”  
多弗朗明哥见罗生气了，就挪在床尾，笑着抚摸着罗的背：“宝贝，不要生气。”罗抖了一下，并往旁边躲着，嘴里骂他：“有话说话，不要动手动脚的。”  
“宝贝，我是觉得我很孤单，什么都没有……”多弗朗明哥离开补充了一句：“当然，我还有你，但是我一直没多少记忆，我觉得很害怕啊……”  
罗被他左一句“宝贝”有一句“宝贝”弄得实在受不了，他真不知道多弗朗明哥醒过来的四个月里，都没上岸几次，到底哪里学来的恶心称呼，腻腻歪歪的罗连医书都看不下去了。  
罗叹了一口气，他把书本合上，转过身子面对着多弗朗明哥。  
这个月，多弗朗明哥的头发长了很多，一开始是罗注意到的，他把夏奇叫过来帮多弗朗明哥修理，因为夏奇以前在飞燕岛的时候在美容院做过，很会修头发，现在团里包括罗在内，他们的头发都是夏奇在帮忙打理，但是夏奇不肯，他嘴里嚷嚷着怪人好可怕啊，还抱着贝波两个一起哭着拒绝。于是在没人肯多弗朗明哥修理，他自己也不打理，就任由头发跟团杂草一样，往天冲着长，后来是罗看不下去，拿着手术刀帮他修了一下，现在跟团火焰一样。  
罗转过了身子，多弗朗明哥抚着他背后的手停了下来，并顺势放在椅子靠背上，手指还一点一点的点着椅背，罗看着椅子上那只手，顺手拉了过来，与他十指相扣，看着多弗朗明哥的眼睛说：“过去了就是过去了，我们去环游世界好不好，看看以后，看看未来好不好。”

此时轮机舱室内的杂音没有了，房子外船员们聊天吹牛的声音也没有了，甚至在大海深处，不知名地方传出来的莫名声音都消失得一干二净。多弗朗明哥瞳孔微张，他刚刚只是在逗着罗，甚至还存在一点试探的心思，这一个月以来，他可以说是无时无刻不在试探他——当然，两人滚到床上去的时候，他还是很真诚的，那时候他只顾着沉浸在快感里——就是为了找出一点点破绽。  
但是罗的嘴巴就如同深海里安静的呆在某处的贝蚌，为了守好最珍贵的珍珠它们紧闭贝壳，任谁来也撬不开。可是现在，这只贝蚌虽然没把珍珠给采珠人，却把自己的贝肉露了出来，并跟采珠人说：“只要你不拿我的珍珠，我可以给你走。”  
多弗朗明哥被震住了，他耳朵接收声音的能力又回来了，他却把手缩了回来，他直觉他不会喜欢这样的生活，他志不在此，他……没法给罗这个期盼予承诺。  
“你让我考虑一下……”多弗朗明哥轻声说着，并起身离开了房间。  
这是他醒来的四个月里，第一次面对罗做出了类似逃避的行为。

七、

多弗朗明哥走出了罗的房间，罗也没有拦着他。他回到原来的房间之内，坐在床上，他在想着：罗到底是用怎样的心情跟他说出这话的。他就坐在那发呆，一个下午，一个晚上，到饭点的时候他也没出来，罗也没过来叫他，一直到差不多深夜了，罗都睡下时候，多弗朗明哥才回到房间，摸上罗的床。  
罗迷迷糊糊的被他弄醒，他抱着罗，有着厚茧的手指在罗的衣服下摆处伸进去，在他身上各敏感处摸了一通，然后把手放在罗的胸膛处，感受着手下温热身体里面心脏的跳动，罗睁开眼睛看着他，海底里一片漆黑，罗的窗户也被他关了起来，房间内没开灯，多弗朗明哥覆在他身上，他看得不清楚，但是他完全能感受到。  
罗伸手摸了下多弗朗明哥的脸，然后手臂圈住对方的脖子，把他脑袋拉下来，主动亲上去，又是一场欢爱。汗湿、喘息、律动、呻吟、高潮……云收雨歇之际，多弗朗明哥圈抱着罗，摸着他湿漉漉的发尾，他跟罗说：“罗，给我一段时间，等我把记忆找回来之后，我再给你答复。”  
罗沉默着，沉默了好久，沉默到多弗朗明哥都有点害怕，他在黑暗中找着罗的嘴唇，又亲上去，亲得很用力，不知道是想证明罗还清醒着还是想证明他已经睡着了，罗一直躲着他的亲吻，半晌之后才回答他一个字：“好。”  
多弗朗明哥把罗抱得更紧了，其实他刚刚不亲上去，让罗装睡可能更好。在他闭上眼睛睡着之前这么想的。

之后几天两个都没再提过这事，就算一直很执着找回自己记忆的多弗朗明哥，对上罗也不再试探一样跟他说话了，不过这样导致的结果就是，两人都沉默了不少，两人一沉默，罗不跟他说话，就去找贝波他们，于是多弗朗明哥经常就听到罗在船舱里面喊：“贝波，等一下你去怎样怎样……”要不就是“佩金呢，佩金去哪了，夏奇你见到佩金了吗？”  
罗每叫一个人的名字，都让多弗朗明哥很纠结，罗从来没叫过他的名字，他醒过来四个月了，他只喊过两次“柯拉先生”，还是喊得断断续续，明显是不愿意喊的。  
他一执着罗喊别人的名字，就总觉得他是在跟自己作对，要不他怎么天天都能听到罗在喊别人的名字。终于在他耳边萦绕了几天的名字，等所有船员的名字都被罗喊过一遍之后，多弗朗明哥受不了，他在晚上又抱着罗问他：“你不叫我柯拉先生了吗？”  
这真是个糟糕的问题，无论是对谁来说。  
罗当时脑子一抽，造孽一样说了个大谎，现在一下子圆不回来，而多弗朗明哥却经常自虐一样找罗问他自己的名字。特别是现在，还在这个时候问出来。  
罗躺在他身下，双手被他握着压在头顶操弄的时候，多弗朗明哥简直就是自己给自己找不痛快，他偏偏要在这个时候问。  
罗的身体一下子绷紧，差点把多弗朗明哥夹射出来，他咬着牙，就俯在罗的身上，眼睛直直地看着罗，他今晚为了确定自己的名字，还特意打开了床尾书桌上的那盏小灯，灯光虽然微弱，但是已经足够看清罗的表情。  
他脸色潮红，眼眶因为快感溢出一点泪水，因为听到这个奇葩问题眼睛不可置信一样睁大了，整个眼睛显得亮亮，看在多弗朗明哥眼里，他到底透过自己这张脸在看谁。  
罗动了动嘴唇，也没说出声音来，多弗朗明哥有点着急，插在罗身后的性器用力顶了两下，罗被他顶得哼出声。  
“我是谁？你叫我名字啊。”多弗朗明哥一直执着地问。  
“……”罗双手被他单手扣住压在头顶，双腿大开，对方嵌进他双腿里面，他修长的双腿只能无力的勾着多弗朗明哥的腰身，而因为罗的身形跟他相差有点大，经常都是多弗朗明哥伸出一只手，把他一只膝盖往旁边压，现在他就是这样，被压着动不了，只能接受对方的“审问”。  
“罗西……”罗的眼泪掉了出来，并带上了一点哭腔。  
多弗朗明哥心里有点难受，罗又在骗他，因为他眼神游离，躲着自己的目光，他现在唯一能想到的办法就是这样逼他了。但是看到对方流眼泪，多弗朗明哥又生起了一分怜惜的情绪，他压制这对方的手都收了回来，抱着罗的脸，亲他流下的泪水，可是罗明显是不愿意了，得到自由的双手一直推拒着他。  
“我不是柯拉先生吗？”多弗朗明哥重重地插了几下，他今天豁出去了一定要问个明白，就算不明白，他也要看看罗能继续扯出什么鬼话。  
这几天他又想起了一点画面，里面有个跟他一样高大的男人，揍着一个带着斑点帽子的小鬼。那男人身穿一件有着红色心形花纹的衬衫，浅色牛仔裤，戴着顶帽子，脸上画着小丑装，夸张的口红涂到腮边，右眼下睫毛处画着锯齿状的图案，身上披着跟他记起的画面里头相同的羽毛外套，同款不同色，那个男人的外套是黑色的！至于被他揍的小鬼，身上有白色斑痕，瘦瘦小小的一只，脸色阴郁，跟罗最像的就是那黑眼圈和喜欢斑点的帽子，他万分确定那个小鬼就是罗。  
他不知道为什么他想起了那个男人，但是跟自己差不多风格的打扮，应该就是很重要的人，可能就是罗之前胡扯的他的弟弟——唐吉诃德•罗西南迪，那么柯拉先生到底是谁？  
“……不是。”罗一直推着多弗朗明哥，今晚实在太过了，不止身体上，还有心理上，他都接受不了，他不是一个在擅长说谎的人，特别还是在这种时候。  
“那你为什么对着我喊柯拉先生？”多弗朗明哥呼吸都重了起来，甚至他额头出的汗，在他激烈的动作中都滴到了罗的唇边。  
罗张开了嘴，汗水渗了进去在舌尖逸散，是咸苦咸苦的味道。  
“因为你让我想起了他，我想他了。”  
说完，罗闭上了眼睛，在高潮的快感中，他被提示着想起了柯拉先生，想起那个用命来保护着自己的男人，可是现在他却把害死他的仇人给救了出来，虽然他把多弗朗明哥弄失忆了，但是现在还是被他压在身下，屈辱的问着过去。  
我好像……又做错了。罗把前臂抬起来遮住自己的眼睛，小声呜咽着。  
多弗朗明哥觉得自己急躁了点，最后也没再逼他，胯下耸动了几次就射了出来，然后抱着罗脸又亲了上去，他决定无论借口也好、事实也好，他都要让罗的潜水艇多点上浮，这样有助于他恢复记忆，或者套出罗的话，这潜水艇就如同罗的壳一样时常埋在深海里，他不主动开口的话，没几个人能撬开他的埋藏的秘密的。

接下来几天，罗都很少呆在房间内，他一直在船舱那边，或者轮机舱那边，指挥着大家做上浮的准备。就算在深夜，他也好像有很多东西在忙，一般都是晚上多弗朗明哥睡着之后他才回来，多弗朗明哥抱着他求欢的时候，他拒绝了，说有点累，后来几天，他甚至都没回房间，在原来多弗朗明哥那个房间歇下了。  
他觉得罗在躲他，他难得出房间去逛下，在船舱内没看到罗，但是桌子上堆了很多东西，他还特意探头想看下到底在忙些什么，然后他看到贝波搬着高高的一沓笔记本回去放好，他拦住对方，随口问了一句这些是什么。  
贝波说：“这是船长这几天赶出来的医学教材，还有我和他一起做的航海记录详细版哦，里面写了很多地方的风土人情的，船长要拿回镇上给诊所的老板，他每次都是这样的……”  
多弗朗明哥只抓到关键的地方：“他每次都是这样？”  
“是啊，罗哥……”贝波叫出这个名字的时候还有点羞涩，他扭着头看向地板，不好意思的说：“船长还没当船长的时候，在镇上诊所里面做过的。”  
这熊这次说的话倒是新鲜，多弗朗明哥也来了兴致，这应该是罗小时候的事，他表现出十分兴趣，并且顺手拿过放在最顶上的一本航海记录过来，他坐在沙发上，找了个最舒服的姿势开始翻看，贝波见他拿了一本之后想抢回来，但是他手上抱着的那沓让他没手抢，正焦急得不知道怎么办。  
多弗朗明哥撩了他一眼，说：“坐下来嘛，你跟罗认识好久了吧，给我说下他小时候，我看完了就还给你。”  
贝波犹豫了一番，还站在那里不肯动，他好像想等着多弗朗明哥看完再一起带回他的房间内，结果多弗朗明哥看完一本，好心的帮他放好，却把第二本抽了出来，继续翻看。贝波都要哭出来了。  
多弗朗明哥拍了拍沙发，说：“坐啊，我们聊一聊罗，我们可以一边看一边聊。”  
贝波终于坐了下来，但是离他远远的，并且用身子护住了罗交给他的医学资料和航海记录详细版，不给对方再拿了。但是贝波在被多弗朗明哥的问题中，基本是一问一答，多弗朗明哥知道了罗的一些基本情况。  
下个上浮的地方是飞燕岛，佩金和夏奇的出生地，罗是十三岁来到这里的，顺便救下了被佩金和夏奇欺负的贝波，然后也救了佩金和夏奇，当了他们的老大……  
在贝波说到他们四个人发现受伤的沃尔夫老爷子，他如何在罗的指挥之下，紧张地去烧开水，为罗做好手术前的准备，罗走了过来，沉默地站在他身后听着他一字一字跟倒豆子一样，把自己的往事都说了出来。  
多弗朗明哥早就发现了罗，但是也他没提醒贝波，他想再听多点，但是罗不想，他伸手抽走了多弗朗明哥手上的航海记录，还回给了贝波，让贝波快点把东西放好，还有，他警告地对贝波说一句：“不要乱说话。”  
这熊立刻心理忧郁，低着头对着罗道歉：“对不起。”抱着笔记本郁闷地走了。  
“罗……”贝波虽然说得有点混乱，而且大多以他自己的经历为主，但对于里面涉及到罗的部分，多弗朗明哥也听得津津有味，但是现在被罗打断了，他也明白过来罗不想让他听这些。  
“我没有了过去，你愿意让我了解你的过去吗？”多弗朗明哥拉过罗一只手，抬头看进罗的眼里，并且把两人的手指交叉形成十指相扣地握着，罗刚刚洗过手，指尖有点微凉，被多弗朗明哥干燥温暖的手握着，暖意渐渐漫开整个手掌。  
但罗还是面无表情，他看着多弗朗明哥这张脸，准备说出让对方不要随便打听别人私事的话，但是两人仿佛有着心灵感应一般，在罗说出这疏离冷淡的拒绝话语之前，他先开口。  
他说：“罗，那天的事很抱歉，你愿意原谅我吗？”  
罗张了张嘴巴，本来已经到了嘴边的拒绝话语，他再也说不出口了。

八、

最后罗也没说原谅还是不原谅，他只是放开多弗朗明哥的手，跟着贝波去把材料整理好而已。  
潜水艇上浮停泊好的时候，多弗朗明哥看了下时钟，是下午时分，他本来以为潜水艇也是停靠在专门的码头的，没想到推开门一开，居然是个湿漉漉的古怪的洞穴，洞穴被沙子和岩石包围并联通海底，水汽凝聚在岩壁上腐蚀出各种奇怪纹路，根据先前做好的安排，潜水艇内留人值守，剩下的都出来跟着一起上去，罗一伙人对这里很熟悉，大家都很兴奋，一下船舱就说个不停，包括罗，虽然扛着自己的刀没说话，但是嘴角上扬的弧度，怎么都掩饰不了的。大家沿着楼梯向上走，走在最前面的佩金手里还提着一盏灯，越走感觉越冷，估计外面温度挺低的，他们来到一个宽敞的房间，室内内没开暖气，有人跺了跺脚，大家仔细打量着这里，里面放着各种奇奇怪怪的东西，有很多从外表根本看不出到底是怎么用的发明，房间内还有一道楼梯往上，看来这还没到地面上。  
他们全体停在房间内，并且好像在商量什么，罗站在一边仔细听着，多弗朗明哥一路不出声，面无表情地看着他们兴奋的样子，这时候，楼梯道上传来一阵钥匙转动的声音，大家抬头沿着楼梯看去，原来楼梯尽头是一扇金属制的门——  
“啊——哪里来的小偷——敢来我这里捣乱啊——”一把上了年纪但中气十足的嗓音叫了出来，随着一阵哒哒哒的凉鞋脚声响起，大家的姿势都有点绷紧，紧张地、期待地看向楼梯，只有罗四个人姿态放松，悠闲地等制造出声音的主人出现在大家面前的时候，就算罗他们做好了心里准备，但还是瞬间愣住了。  
来人是个老头子，花白的头发梳着大背头，这么冷的天气竟然只穿一件大花衬衫和短裤，他像被击中一样，站着摇晃了一下，罗有点紧张想冲过去扶着他，他一把指着罗喊一句：“你站住。”大家都很听话的没动。  
老人慢慢踱步下来，探究的眼神先是看向罗，他绕着罗走了一圈，罗明显很激动，伸手压着自己的帽子，眼神一直对着老人，老人看了他一圈之后，又转向贝波，然后也同样绕着夏奇和佩金走了一圈，等全部四人都看完之后，他真是确定了一件事：“你们……都回来了啊。”  
“老爷子！！！”贝波拉着罗的胳膊，把他一起拉过去，夏奇和佩金也冲了过来，四个人把他圈了起来五个人抱成一团，中间的老人直嚷嚷：“我的老骨头，我的老骨头……”  
贝波是第一个道歉的，他立刻站直身体：“对不起！”他又郁闷了。  
罗激动得说话都有点结巴：“老……老爷子，我们……我们回来了……”  
夏奇和佩金激动得拍着罗的肩膀跟老人说：“老爷子，我们和罗哥回来看你了。”  
罗哥……一直被忽视的多弗朗明哥心里念了一句这个名字，无声的笑了。

罗一行十来人全挤进了老人的屋子里，给大家介绍了一番，原来老人名叫沃尔夫，他自称天才发明家，虽然年纪老迈但精神头十足，这点从他嚷嚷声中可以体现出来。罗一个一个船员给他介绍一番，多弗朗明哥才发现原来只有包括罗在内的四人是从这里出海，别的船员都是后来找的。  
但是介绍到多弗朗明哥的时候，罗顿了一下，然后神态自然继续介绍：“这是罗西，他以前也是个海贼，但是失忆了，现在我照顾他的。”  
“呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥标志性的笑声又响起。  
沃尔夫双手背在身后眯着眼睛打量了他一番，也没说什么，然后回过头来对着罗吼：“你们快去镇上住下，这么多人塞我这里像什么样呢？”一边说还一边挥手赶他们。  
罗想了一下觉得有道理，老爷子这里也确实塞不下这么多人，把他们安置去镇里也好，而且镇里面也好玩，于是他招呼着大家，一群人浩浩荡荡的往镇里走去，并跟沃尔夫说：“收破烂的，我晚上回来找你哈！”说完转过身，背对着沃尔夫还挥了挥手，沃尔夫又大声嚷嚷：“你们的房间我全部用来堆杂物了，没有位置了……”  
可是佩金的声音比他还大，“老爷子，我们不信！！！”贝波也回过头来说：“我也不信。”说完，一行人大笑着往镇里走去。  
前往镇上的途中，不断遇到他们熟悉的人，一路打招呼和寒暄，到镇上的时候都下午五点了，等罗给船员们找好旅店，船员们在门口体贴地说：“船长你们快回去吧，我们自己来就行了。”  
多弗朗明哥一路上都打量着罗，发现他虽然还板着一张脸，但是眼角的笑意怎么都止不住，以至于为了板好脸，显得严肃点，嘴还有点微微嘟起，估计他自己都没发现这个特点。多弗朗明哥觉得好笑，也没提醒他。  
罗归心似箭，吩咐好一番之后就抱着刀招呼贝波几个走了，多弗朗明哥也跟着回去，他跟着两步之后，贝波扯了扯罗的衣袖，罗回头才发现他跟着回来了。  
看着罗有点惊讶的样子，多弗朗明哥明显的皱了下眉头，罗居然还敢开口问他：“你怎么跟过来了？”他没回应，居高临下看着一行四人，另外三个受不了他的眼神，暗戳戳地扯罗的袖子，被他瞪了一眼之后又不敢开口了。  
罗想了想，最终还是同意：“你想跟就跟着吧，不过那里住宿条件差，你住不习惯再到镇里面也可以。”  
“呋呋呋”多弗朗明哥笑得意味深长，“虽然我不记得以前多少事，但是我觉得有这种条件，怎么能算差呢。”

沃尔夫对于罗一行人回来没表现出多吃惊，不过看着跟着回来的多弗朗明哥，他也是打量多几眼，然后就不管他了。回到自己家中，罗一行人都熟门熟路的开始帮忙干活。倒是多弗朗明哥，跟个大爷一样端坐在屋子里面，屋子书架很多显得有点杂乱，但是他双手大开高大的身躯靠坐在最大的那个沙发里，把这乱房子衬托成了王宫。  
等罗他们收拾好弄好晚餐，招呼他一声才过来一起吃，餐桌是个长桌，刚好坐下六个人，另外五人吃得很热闹，多弗朗明哥吃得十分沉默。后来罗他们四人还跟沃尔夫闹了起来，基本是四个年轻的在打闹，沃尔夫在吼他们，这顿饭吃得很慢，因为中间夹着不少他们在说出海之后的事，这点多弗朗明哥倒是听得很认真，罗的表情开朗了不少，而且可能因为回家了，贝波他们对罗的称呼，也从“船长”转换成了“罗哥”。  
晚饭之后，沃尔夫又拿出他的天才发明“可以很快速地清洁餐具君”出来，给大家表演一番如何利用天才发明帮助生活，给生活带来方便……罗他们一脸沉着地看着，夏奇几次想开口说让我们来收拾就行，但是沃尔夫刚刚因为高兴而喝了很多酒，明显醉得听不下他们的劝，执意要自己来。  
还好，这个发明还是挺成功的，只打碎了两个碟子一个碗，没撒出什么剩饭剩菜在地面上，就已经把餐具收拾好了。众人歇了一口气，但是歇气的表情实在太明显了，沃尔夫又不高兴起来，嚷着是不是瞧不起他的发明。罗打了个眼色，佩金立刻扶着他，把他哄去休息了。  
等佩金出来之后，罗跟大家说：“今天大家都累了，先回房间休息吧，有什么事明天再说。”刚好贝波和夏奇也在房间内走出来，说房间都收拾好了，可以休息了，并且笑着说：“老爷子就是嘴硬，我们的房间都好好地呢，很干净，看来他经常打扫的。”罗微微笑着，抱着他的刀往一个房间走去，并指了下旁边一个房间对多弗朗明哥说：“你的房间在那边。”  
多弗朗明哥点了点头，走到罗指着的房间推开门看看，很干净，但是！他眼角看到那只白熊很自然地走进了罗的房间内，在贝波要把门关上之际，他一把推开门。  
屋内的贝波心里直发毛，他坐在地铺上，看着高高的多弗朗明哥，对方阴沉着脸看着他。  
“你这是在干什么啊？”多弗朗明哥低头看着贝波问道。  
“睡……睡觉啊。”贝波庞大的身躯肉眼可见的抖了一下。  
“你几岁了，你的房间呢？”  
“二十二岁，我的房间就在这里啊。”  
“……”多弗朗明哥深深的呼出一口气，“你们两位一个房间？”  
“对啊，怎么了？”这次是罗回答了，他一脸坦然，不知道多弗朗明哥问这个到底想干什么。  
“白熊你出去。”多弗朗明哥命令着，如果他没加上后面那句，这事走向还挺完美的，可是偏偏他加了，他接着说：“你都几岁了，还跟船长一起睡。”  
贝波又开始郁闷了，他先是道歉：“对不起。”然后快速收拾好被铺，还补上一刀：“你比我大差不多一倍呢，还不是一直跟船长睡。”  
“……”  
贝波没敢过去多弗朗明哥的房间，他躲去了佩金和夏奇那里。

等多弗朗明哥在房间内把罗的房门关好之后，他才知道多弗朗明哥想干嘛。多弗朗明哥压着他，他使劲踢对方，可是对方就是巍然不动，他搂着罗“呋呋呋”地笑着，头埋在罗的肩窝上，问他：“你以前是生活在这里的？”  
“对。”罗没好气地应着，“给你准备了房间你回去吧。我出海之前一直跟贝波一起睡的，你把他赶走干嘛？”  
“你几岁出海的？”多弗朗明哥没松手，不过抱着罗翻了一个圈，他躺在床上，罗趴在他身上。  
“十六岁，你问够了没有。”罗一直在他身上挣扎着要下来，动个不停。  
“呋呋呋呋呋”多弗朗明哥笑得声音都轻了，他贴着罗的耳边慢慢说：“你感受不到吗？”  
“我们贴得那么近。”他一字一顿地说。  
“我想跟十六岁的你做。”

九、

听到这句话的罗挣扎得更厉害了，他一直都知道这人无耻，但没想过这么无耻。  
“呋呋呋呋呋”多弗朗明哥笑得有点无耻，他还开口问罗：  
“你第一次是几岁的时候？”  
“你还记得你第一次的对象吗？”  
“可惜我没了记忆，第一次全都忘记了……”  
罗被多弗朗明哥这些下流问题给震住了，他一下子不知道怎么回答，或者他也根本不想回答！多弗朗明哥在那自顾自的笑着，看着罗恼怒好像很开心的样子。  
只是他看着多弗朗明哥这张脸，陷入了回忆里：当年十六岁的他，内心一直被对弗朗明哥的憎恨和想要实现柯拉先生的愿望的焦灼感折磨着，后来是为了理解柯拉先生告诉他的“自由的意义”才决定出海的。  
多弗朗明哥现在已经被打败了，被“关”在了推进城第六层，眼前这个失忆的，就如罗一直对他说的那样，他是“罗西”，多弗朗明哥的弟弟。  
“你……”罗慢慢地放松身体，头靠在多弗朗明哥的胸膛上，听着对方有力的心跳声，这颗心脏，他可是捅过一刀的。多弗朗明哥看到罗柔顺地靠着自己，刚想翻个身又把他压身下，罗又开口了。  
“我十六岁的时候决定出海，是为了理解我的恩人告诉我的’自由的意义’的”  
“你知道什么是自由吗？”罗一张脸埋在多弗朗明哥身上，他的外套还没脱，毛绒绒的边是罗最喜欢的，他的鼻息吹着毛绒一动一动。  
“……”  
两人之间沉默了一阵子，罗以为多弗朗明哥不会回答的时候，多弗朗明哥出声了。  
他说：“只有强者才有认识的自由。”  
多弗朗明哥的胸膛传来一阵闷笑，罗抬起脸来看着他，他接着说：“弱者却需要生活在欺骗之中。”  
“这还真是你的回答。”罗扯了下嘴角。  
“呋呋呋呋呋”多弗朗明哥也跟着笑，他看着罗，把手稍微松开，抚摸上他的头发，真是一头桀骜不驯的头发啊，跟自己一样，支棱着冲天长。  
多弗朗明哥看着罗的眼睛，没有再说什么，但是罗也明白，多弗朗明哥这种性格的人，就算失忆了，他的经历、人生、信念都已经刻在他身体发肤、骨血、灵魂之上，无论记忆消失或者改变，他对自由的信条都不会变：只有强者才有认识的自由，弱者却需要生活在欺骗之中。

第二天，罗睁开眼的时候觉得全身被拆过一样，他很久没试过在一次性事里这么累过了。他的脖子、胸膛、腰身、大腿，每块肌肉都过度牵扯，拉伸过度之后现在显得有点无力，还有整个口腔，昨晚多弗朗明哥的亲吻也很疯狂，他觉得自己舌尖还有点发麻，而且不用照镜子，他觉得自己嘴唇应该还有点红肿。  
罗起码摸索了十分钟，才把穿好衣服把双脚稳稳地站在地面，他挑了件高领外套，把领子竖起来全身都包裹好，还好飞燕岛漫长的冬季还没结束，他穿成这样不会显得突兀。在他离开房间之前，他想了想，又拿出一条极厚且松软的长围巾，把自己脖子围起来，并且堆得高高的，把下半张脸都遮住了，他戴上毛绒斑点帽子，走出了房间。  
“罗哥……”贝波先跟罗打了个招呼，喊着让他快点过来吃点东西，要不等下到中午都能吃午饭了。罗看了下时钟，都早上九点多了，确实有点迟，他是个很自律的人，平时醒的挺早的。  
罗问贝波：“老爷子呢？”贝波倒了一杯温水递给罗，回答说：“他和佩金夏奇到镇里去了，佩金夏奇说去看看船员们，不让他们玩得太疯狂。”  
罗点了点头，接过杯子喝了一大杯水，再拿起饭团走出去，他边走边说：“那我去镇里找他们，也顺便看看。”  
“还有……怪人他也到镇里面去了，他说去买点东西。”贝波最后补充了一句。  
罗没想到多弗朗明哥也去了镇里，他倒不是怕对方跑了，多弗朗明哥一个失忆人士，真要跑的话，以他的实力，劫持他们一船人都是很容易的事，他要跑早就跑了。  
罗点了点头表示知道了，那就顺便过去找他吧，于是他戴上自己的刀，往镇里走去。  
罗在路上一边走一边啃着饭团，才发现自己的手指上也有几个牙印，多弗朗明哥昨晚基本把他的身体都啃了个遍，那些痕迹要几天才能消失了。  
罗皱着眉头看了下自己的手指，他没带手套出来，也懒得回去拿，就一手下垂拿着刀，另一只手塞大衣口袋里。  
今天天气晴朗，没有风，昨晚下了一夜的雪安静的覆盖在这片岛屿上，但雪的厚度适中，踩上去有点声音，也不至于没入太深拔起来也困难那种。罗一步一个脚印慢慢往镇里走去。这时候他身后响起一阵拉铃声，一个热情的声音在身后叫着他：“喂……前面那个小哥，是罗吗？”罗回头一看，居然是佩金以前当服务员时候那家饭店的老板，他开着一个小型拖拉机，载着一车的冰砖往镇上走，他问罗是不是到镇里去，罗点了点头，他就热情地招呼着罗，让他快上来。  
罗笑着点了点头，一把跳了上去，坐在副驾驶座上，跟老板打招呼，也谢谢老板载他一程。  
老板笑嘻嘻地说：“你们昨天忽然跑回来，真是吓了大家一跳啊，今天佩金一早就过来找我了，送了不少很多新奇的种子给我，让我试下能不能种出来，他说这些水果蔬菜他都吃过，很好吃的……”老板叨叨絮絮的给罗说着，每句话里都带着对他们回来的欣喜。  
罗一直面带笑容默默地听着，老板也习惯了罗这沉默的性子，就跟他说一下他们离开之后这十年的事，基本来说镇里都相对平静，这几年偶尔有一波海贼来袭，但都是小海贼，镇里的治安官都能对付好，不算多严重，最后老板还说：“嘿嘿，没想到你这次回来还带了个男朋友回来，镇里的小姑娘不知道哭湿了多少块手帕呢，有很多还在等你的……”  
剩下的罗已经听不下去了，他僵硬着转着脖子问老板：“我带了个男朋友回来？是谁？是谁说的？”  
“你男朋友说的啊，那个金头发，戴个眼镜，高个子的……”  
罗没解释，只是僵硬地笑着。

罗到镇上的时候，找到了佩金和夏奇，他们一早就把罗之前准备的医书和航海笔记等分发给大家，希望这些笔记对他们能有所帮助，于是罗也先去诊所逛了逛，医生笑呵呵地拉着他说了一会儿话，然后有病人来看病了才放开罗，并约定明天让他再来。  
罗逛了一下，看到多弗朗明哥正坐在小镇广场上晒太阳，不过他换了一身衣服，酒红色的西装，黑色衬衫，配上一条红色领带，架着个腿坐在广场上的木椅子上，一个人占了一条长椅子。罗走到他身后的时候，他正仰着头，透过墨镜看太阳呢，眼角看到罗过来，于是把身子坐正，回头对着罗笑：“呋呋呋……你找过来了啊。”说完，还伸手过去牵上罗的手，看到对方手插衣服口袋里，就变换成拉着他的前臂，把他拉过来。于是，罗顺着他的手，走到椅子旁边坐下。  
罗扫了两眼他的衣服，问：“你哪来的钱买衣服的？”  
“拿你的。”多弗朗明哥把罗的手拉了出来，握着对方的指尖，细细的把玩，“不要生气嘛，等我有了钱，我全部都给你。”  
小镇广场上有一些行人经过，都会探究地看他们两眼，罗有些不习惯，想把手抽回来，但是多弗朗明哥一直扣住。他看着罗的指尖上有自己昨晚咬上去的痕迹，很得意地说：“好像咬得重了点，痕迹还没消呢。”  
“你今天什么时候出来的？”  
“一大早，你的船员们过来的时候，我跟着他们的沙滩车一起过来的。”多弗朗明哥故意说给罗听，“他们很热情，让了一大片位置给我坐呢。”  
“你不要吓他们了。”  
“他们为什么那么怕我？”多弗朗明哥把罗的手拿上来，握着他的手抚着自己的脸问他：“呋呋呋……他们是害怕这张脸吗？”  
“毕竟是应该关在推进城第六层的脸啊。”  
“罗，我就是多弗朗明哥吧，你一直在骗我。”  
“不是。”罗说完，把手抽了回来。  
那还带着多弗朗明哥留下痕迹的指尖，就这样轻轻扫过他的脸颊，溜走了。

注：只有强者才有认识的自由，弱者却需要生活在欺骗之中。——周国平《尼采：在世纪的转折点上》

十、

“呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥可没打算让罗把手抽回去，他强势地抓了回来，十指紧扣，“罗，我们昨晚做的时候，我可是想起了不少记忆呢。”  
罗的眼神一下子变冷，在这接近正午的冬日太阳里，可是会让人透心寒的。  
“你以前也露出过这样的眼神。”多弗朗明哥另外一只手一把扯下他的围巾，捏起他的下巴，把他的脸扣住扭向自己，可是罗的鬼泣也立刻出鞘，罗大拇指顶着剑镡，刀刃只露出几寸被架在多弗朗明哥扣住自己下巴的那只手上，鬼泣露出的部分刀刃反射着阳光，照在罗的眼上，显得更加冷厉。  
多弗朗明哥没有松手，他反而把罗的脸捏着下巴拉过来，自己凑上去，在他唇上亲了过去，罗的刀立刻划破他手腕的皮肤，血滴在罗堆着的围巾上。同时作为罗不听话的惩罚，多弗朗明哥在他唇上咬了一口，罗一吃痛，对方就松开手了，但是另外那边十指相扣的手他还是没有放开。  
“我真想当着这个淳朴小镇的居民的面现在就上了你，你猜会有多少暗暗喜欢你的小姑娘伤心啊。”多弗朗明哥额头抵着罗的额头，两人贴得很近，气息交缠，远处的人看过来只觉得这是一张甜蜜的照片。  
罗一直面无表情地盯着他眼睛。  
“呋呋呋呋呋……我们回去吧。”多弗朗明哥舔了下罗的嘴唇，舌尖舔过伤口尝到了血的味道，他倏地站起来，拎着他买的一堆衣服，扣着罗的手拉着他走了。  
回去之后别人问起罗唇上的伤口，罗只说是不小心磕到的，还有多弗朗明哥的手，他要罗帮他缝起伤口，罗就让他把手抬起来，他看着罗给没他打麻药，一针一针慢慢来，他就“呋呋呋呋”笑着，说罗是个小没良心的，就会欺负自己没了记忆。  
后来几天多弗朗明哥也没乱跑了，好好的呆在镇外老爷子的屋子里，准确的说，他基本是呆在罗的房间内，只有吃饭的时候才出来一起吃个饭，本来罗也不想让他出来的，要把饭端给他，让他在房间吃，但是多弗朗明哥拒绝了，他说这是你的家人聚餐，我肯定要参加。  
罗也没问他到底想起了什么，多弗朗明哥也没说，就是在这几天晚上又压着罗的时候罗也没拒绝过他，而他也温柔了不少，至少罗早晨起来的时候全身上下没有那种被拆过的感觉。

罗做好了下次出航的计划，定着明天离开，今天下午罗指挥着贝波他们帮忙从潜水艇内搬出十个箱子，每个箱子大概有半立方米那么大，他让大家放了五个在沃尔夫的研究所内，五个放在他屋里。多弗朗明哥站在屋子外面见他们进进出出的还好奇的问起贝波：“这些是什么，搬了那么多过来。”  
“各地的特产，罗哥特意带给老爷子的。”贝波帮忙叠好箱子之后，就出去了。  
多弗朗明哥点了点头，慢悠悠的逛出去，在屋子周围逛逛。罗说又准备出海了，按他的性子，不知道又会在水下呆多久，他趁着机会难得多晒下太阳。他看到罗坐在沙滩车上，跟沃尔夫说着什么，多弗朗明哥有心想听一下，发现自己居然听到了，他脑中闪过一个词：见闻色霸气。他站定脚步，就以罗为例子，熟悉下这种能力。  
其实罗和沃尔夫也就是纯聊天，罗在劝对方：“收破烂的你都这么大年纪了，搬到镇上住吧，还有那些研究就别搞了，其实我一直想说了，你的研究都是些莫名其妙的东西……”  
沃尔夫也不服气，一直在怼罗，这边一句小鬼不要吵，那边一句小鬼不要管我，说到他的研究了他还激动起来，直说：“小红花无敌号也是我的研究，你这不用得挺好的吗？”  
“是极地潜水号！”  
……  
多弗朗明哥试了几次，熟练运用见闻色霸气之后，他转身打算离开，却听到沃尔夫问道：“你跟你带回来的那个男人，到底是怎么回事？”  
罗沉默着，没有应沃尔夫。  
沃尔夫叹了口气，他接着说：“你也二十六岁了，如果你喜欢他，两个人在一起也不是不可以，实在不合适的，以后再分开也行啊，我知道你是个好孩子，遵从自己的心意行事。”  
“我跟他……”罗最后也没说什么，只是点了点头，答应了沃尔夫，并说：“我知道怎么做的。”  
沃尔夫拍了拍他的肩膀，然后两人又聊起别的事，多弗朗明哥没有再偷听，转身回罗的房间内了。

多弗朗明哥上次买的衣服还是一袋一袋的装好，他当时买的衣服风格跨度挺大的，反正他记忆混乱，就把记忆里自己穿过的款式都照着买了一遍，所以才有几袋子衣服被他拎回来。不过他也就那天自己换了套红色西装，后来回来之后，他又穿回罗给他准备的那些了。  
两人上岸的那天晚上，多弗朗明哥说他回忆起了很多东西，其实他回忆起来的东西都是断断续续的，各种片段，有他和罗打斗的片段，他把罗揍得惨兮兮的；有他跟人谈生意的片段，都是泳池香槟美女；还有更重要的，应该是他很小的时候，两个小孩在捡垃圾吃，担惊受怕，为了填饱肚子，捡到别人不要的面包囫囵吞下去，他对着另外一个更小一点的小男孩说：“快点吃吧，罗西，很快就有人来了。”  
不止这些，他整个童年地狱般的往事，他都回忆完整了，他知道自己是生而高贵的天龙人，知道自己的父亲因为愚蠢而害死了母亲，他也回忆起自己举枪弑父的那一刹那，他心中迸发的那种快意，让他浑身血液沸腾起来。  
所以那天晚上，多弗朗明哥只能抱着罗狠命地折腾他，他觉得很伤心，但是他已经是几十岁的成年人了也没表现出来，他知道自己的铁石心肠不是瞬间形成，还有更重要的记忆在后面等着他回忆，只是有点可惜那个在十岁就经历过天堂和地狱的小孩，却再也回不到他温柔的妈妈还在的时候，没人会牵着他的手走在阳光和煦鲜花满园的庭院，再也没人温柔地叫过他一声“多弗”了。  
多弗朗明哥坐在床上回忆了一番，这床上摆着两个枕头，紧紧地靠在一起，门把手转动了一下，罗推门进来。  
多弗朗明哥站了起来一把拉过罗，他亲了上去，等吻到两人都松开喘气的时候他对着罗说：“罗，我想起我妈妈了！”  
“我妈妈以前叫我多弗的，很久没人这么叫过我了，叫我一声多弗来听听吧。”多弗朗明哥又坐回床上，拉着罗的手，眼带期盼地看向他。  
“……”罗也想起他的妈妈了，其实多弗朗明哥说得一点都没错，他们两个很像，不止性格，甚至十岁之前的经历都是一个模板出来的，童年时期都经历过天堂和地狱，孑然一身的两个小孩挣扎着长大。  
最后罗还是张了张嘴，他没出声。多弗朗明哥等了几分钟，看到罗的表情从惊讶到挣扎，到后来的平静，但是那句温柔的“多弗”他始终没有叫出口。  
“你真是个狠心的小鬼啊。”多弗朗明哥抱着罗，头埋在他身子上，声音闷闷却又咬牙切齿地说。

第二天一早，大家吃过早饭之后，沃尔夫送了他们一程，他非要亲自送到洞穴之内，亲自看着他们远航。  
罗他们也很不舍，但是分别时刻还是到来，只能不断嘱咐他要注意身体，以后他有空还会回来看他的。  
沃尔夫中气十足的骂他们，最后表示这里一直会欢迎他们回来。  
潜水艇下潜出海之后，大家闷闷不乐了一个小时，然后又开始兴奋起来，嚷嚷着下一个地点要去哪里。罗抱着鬼哭看着他们闹腾一番之后，让贝波拿出地图，他指尖随手一指，点了个小岛。  
大家脑袋凑过去一看，上图写着“Spring Island”。  
“春岛？”大家都看向罗。一瞬间大家都好兴奋，自动脑补一番这是个美丽的岛屿，鲜花配上美女，香风环绕。  
罗笑而不语。  
“泉岛！”多弗朗明哥站在罗的身后回答，大家一起看向他。  
他说：“我好像也去过那里。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

十一、

罗还是那副淡定的样子，抱着鬼哭抬眼看他，并说：“那上岸之后你带队吧。”然后继续对着贝波吩咐，让他注意航线上可能出现的状况，特别是哪处暗流多，在哪些地方要打起十二分精神等等。多弗朗明哥站在旁边一直听着，他发现罗说的那些注意事项，他都能提前在脑海里浮现出来，他是真的去过泉岛。  
接下来的一个月，多弗朗明哥偶尔回到原来自己的房间里，安安静静回忆自己的过去，但是很不幸的，他什么也没回忆到，只是偶尔一闪而过的片段，让他抓也抓不住。  
这个月的时间过得很快，他似乎已经习惯了这样的日子，在一个逼仄的环境中也能安静的呆下来了，习惯真是个可怕的东西，刚刚醒过来的时候，他在潜水艇内总觉得有种坐牢的感觉，即使他一直粘在罗的身边，还是觉得不习惯，但是现在他已经能安静的在一个房间内呆上一整天了。  
极地潜水号平静地潜行了一个月，中间确实遇到罗之前说的要出现的状况，而且有两次，罗没有提前给到预警的情况下，是多弗朗明哥给的预警，等避开危险之后，贝波才一阵后怕，后来看他的眼神，都带上一点崇拜了。  
不过多弗朗明哥不需要一只熊的崇拜，所以他无视了贝波。  
很快，又到了潜水艇上浮的日子，大家都做好上浮的准备，等潜水艇平稳泊岸的时候，多弗朗明哥也跟在罗的身边，满心期待地想着跟罗上去，就算他再习惯这个逼仄的环境，那如果有更宽大的天地的话，谁想呆在小房子里面呢。但是罗却对他说：“我没打算上去，让船员们出去就可以了。”罗安静地坐在床尾的小书桌边，翻着书籍。  
多弗朗明哥不放弃地劝他上去，还继续用之前那套说法：“我觉得我真来过这个岛，我记得是个泉水很多的岛，特别是温泉，我们可以上去泡一泡啊……”  
“没兴趣。”罗戴着的眼镜有点滑落，他伸手扶一下，继续看书，“我们只在这停留两天，补充完物资就继续到下一个岛了。”  
“你这样子有什么意思，你的白熊之前不是说过跟你合作弄一套图文并茂的航海笔记吗？”多弗朗明哥一把抽走罗的书籍，看了一眼，果然又是医书，在罗发怒之前，他速度还给对方，“你都不上去，怎么弄得图文并茂啊？”  
“贝波，他叫贝波。”罗又强调一次贝波的名字，“他会拍照，随便拍几张就行了，我们都是记录沿岸城镇特点，深入的话还没开始弄。”  
“啧啧……你可真没意思。”多弗朗明哥摇了摇头，“呋呋呋……想带你玩点有意思的都不行。”  
“……”罗看了他一眼之后懒得理他。

不过罗后来还是改变了主意，但不是因为多弗朗明哥，是因为贝波，所以导致后来罗被多弗朗明哥掳走之后，贝波一直自责，如果当初他没跟罗提议上去泉岛，多弗朗明哥也不会跟着上岸，他就不会被刺激到恢复记忆，可能船长就不会被恢复记忆的多弗朗明哥掳走了。  
罗跟着贝波上岸，因为贝波回来跟他说温泉酒店里面很好玩，还有好吃的温泉烤鱼，被贝波这么一说，本来在看书已经有点饿的罗，就决定跟着上去一看，多弗朗明哥十分无语，自己劝了那么久都没抓住重点，说吃的才是重点啊。  
于是罗在做好值班安排之后，就带着多弗朗明哥，跟着贝波出去了。  
他们泊岸的地方刚好有个天然的港口，停泊着不少渔船，其中不乏大型渔船，他这潜水艇停在这里，也不算特别明显。  
港口附近的沿海是一大片滩涂，随着潮汐作用，这片地带时而露出时而被淹，今天他们上岸的时候，刚好退潮，很多海鲜没有沿着潮水回归大海，倒是丰盛了渔民今晚的餐桌。贝波跟罗说的就是，今天下午他在岸边看到温泉酒店的大厨在海边收购到了一批泉岛附近水域特有的黑鱼，他围观了大厨收购的整个过程，听别人说这是最最适合做烤鱼了。贝波一边说，还一边流口水，罗只能皱着眉头看他这嘴馋的样子，最后还劝他一句：把口水抹一抹。  
大家沿着镇上弯弯曲曲的石板路一直走，罗仔细看了下这个泉岛，这边建筑风格都是竹屋为主，而且占地面积还不小，他问了一下，原来这里的居民建房子都是挑一个小温泉，在温泉旁边建房子，把温泉围在房子里面，家家户户都有温泉用了。而且这里气候适合竹子生长，每家每户都在院子里面种植一簇竹子，并喜欢养上一两只熊猫当宠物，罗看得两眼发光，贝波也是。  
因为居民屋子都是逐温泉而居，所以这镇上的道路都是弯弯曲曲，三人左拐右拐才拐到镇最边沿的温泉酒店。温泉酒店风格也是竹屋建筑，不过依山而建，山上有一大片竹林，加上这酒店围着最大的温泉群建设而成，所以大家站在外面都能看到里面的烟烟袅袅，而让罗更喜欢的除了烤鱼，就是这里面也养有熊猫，服务员的打扮也是黑白两色的简易熊猫装。  
今晚上岸的船员都是住在了这里，两人一间房，罗毫无意外的跟多弗朗明哥在一起，而且房内也有小温泉可以泡，总的来说不管过程怎样，多弗朗明哥的目的总算达到了。  
罗被多弗朗明哥抱着在温泉内面对面操着的时候，他正听着因晚风吹拂，竹子和竹子之间摩擦而咿咿呀呀响，像极了呜咽声。多弗朗明哥有点不高兴对方走神，用力的动了几下，把罗都刺激得眼睛都红了，加上温泉的浸润，今晚的罗看起来十分柔和，可能是因为他的头发也被打湿了，没有支棱着那么厉害了吧。  
“罗，抱紧我。”多弗朗明哥激烈喘息着，而罗已经因为快感的刺激说不出话来，还好他意识还在，听到这话，双手主动环上多弗朗明哥的脖子，他全身已经软了下来，现在完全是多弗朗明哥抱着他动的。  
等多弗朗明哥射出之后，罗都快晕了过去，他帮着清理干净罗的身子，并抱着进房间内一起睡下。  
两人睡到早上八点半左右才起，等完全能出房门的时候，都九点钟了，因为一开始多弗朗明哥还想抱着罗在晨间来一次，但是罗始终不愿意，说贝波还等着两人吃早餐呢。于是多弗朗明哥放过了罗，反正以后还有机会。  
这次上岸罗是让佩金和夏奇带队去采购物资的，所以陪着罗在玩的只有贝波一个。佩金夏奇清晨就带着船员出发干活去了，等到这个时点吃早餐的，只有他们三人。  
三人要了个靠近走廊的位置，从室内望出去就是后山，种满了竹子，偶尔有风吹过，可能是因为白天周围杂声多，这竹子摩擦的声音倒不如昨晚的大。罗整个人显得有点懒洋洋的，他把鬼泣丢给贝波帮忙拿着，帽子也戴得歪歪扭扭的坐那发呆，倒是多弗朗明哥和贝波，精神头十足，特别是贝波，已经开始考虑午餐吃什么鱼了。

事情就发生在三人快吃完早餐的时候，先出现的是草帽一团的厨子，他在厨房里出来，手里拎着一大袋特产黑鱼，跟温泉酒店的大厨一边走一边交谈，罗听到他的声音，一下子清醒了过来，他光速扭头一看：这熟悉的黑西装，确实是黑足当家的。  
他还没来得及说什么，山治也看到了他，几步跨了过来他身边，招呼了一声：“特拉男，你也在这里啊。”多弗朗明哥是背着山治而坐，他对山治毫无印象，不过看到罗的反应，也顺着他眼光回头看，这下是山治愣住了。  
在山治愣住的瞬间，路飞冲了进来，站在酒店大厨身边，看了一下没见到有他想吃的烤鱼，转头问山治：“山治，你不是说买黑鱼给我做烤鱼吃吗？烤鱼呢烤鱼呢烤鱼呢？……”  
多弗朗明哥脑中就像炸了一声惊雷，然后接踵而来的惊雷铺天盖地，把阻止他回忆的一切屏障都清光了，其实他这一辈子的回忆，回忆起来也就那么一瞬间，但是当时对于坐定在椅子上的他来说，好像又过了一辈子那么长。  
多弗朗明哥手中还捏着一个吃早餐用的叉子，手上青筋暴起，叉子瞬间被捏变形了，他把这向着路飞扔过去，路飞躲开的瞬间，也拉了身后那位无辜的温泉酒店大厨一把，这变形叉子被扔出去的力道直接击穿温泉酒店的墙壁，射进后山之中，扬起一片烟尘。  
“明哥？”路飞扶了一把他的标志性草帽，“你不是关在了推进城了吗？”  
多弗朗明哥没说话，手指摆出兽爪的姿态五色线甩出，向着路飞扑过去。手里还抓着无辜大厨的路飞被多弗朗明哥紧追，根本没时间放下大厨，而五色线扑面而来，只有一只手的路飞根本来不及挡下，他就要被打中会受重伤的……  
罗带着鬼泣半出鞘，挡在了路飞前面，接下了多弗朗明哥这一招，趁着这个机会，路飞把无辜的大厨扔向山治。  
“多弗，不要冲动。”罗盯着对方说道。  
“罗……你又在骗我了。”多弗朗明哥气极的时候，反而会冷静下来，他的五色线跟罗的鬼泣缠一起，一双眼睛隔着墨镜看下罗，“我给过你很多次机会，让你叫我名字的。”  
“多弗！”  
“……呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥轻蔑地笑了，“罗，我等这一声多弗，等得可久了。”  
多弗朗明哥在一瞬间就把所有事情都理通，他决定暂时放过路飞，寄生线缠上了罗的双手，控制他把鬼泣扔掉，并收起五色线，直接用纯粹的力量，握爪成拳，一拳击向罗的肚子。  
腹部是人体最柔软最脆弱的地方，罗被多弗朗明哥正面全力一击，内脏受伤当场吐血，血液喷吐在了多弗朗明哥白色衬衫上，多弗朗明哥嫌恶地看向这片血污，在罗晕过去倒地之前，侧过身体，让罗直直地倒在地面，扬起一片灰尘。  
“明哥！！！”路飞怒了，武装色覆盖他的腿，他一脚踢过来，可是多弗朗明哥没打算迎战，他蹲下身提起罗后背的衣服，拎着晕倒的罗，消失了。  
现场只留下罗的鬼泣和帽子，孤零零的被丢在地上。

十二、

多弗朗明哥提着罗的衣服在空中高速移动，他低头看了一眼，罗因为晕了过去，整个人软绵绵的在他手上晃动，他怒气几乎凝结成实质，想在空中把罗扔下去，摔死算了，但是又觉得不能这么便宜他，才忍住不现场弄死。  
多弗朗明哥很快来到港口，在空中观望一阵，判断下气流和风向，计算云朵的距离，选定了远处即将进入港口的一艘捕鱼船，他高速跃过去，降落在甲板上。渔船上的船员被吓了一跳，还好多弗朗明哥需要人驾驶船只带他离开，所以尽力压制自己的怒气，站在甲板上的船员，只是脚软跌倒在地而已。  
多弗朗明哥不理无关的人，他提着罗一路找到驾驶室，一脚踹开舱门，他高大的身形在驾驶舱内让船长等人压力很大，并且他一脸阴沉地提着一个不知是死是活的人在手上，守了一夜的船长本来打算船只靠岸之后睡上一觉，现在被多弗朗明哥一吓，觉得自己瞬间清醒过来，再熬几夜都没问题。  
“航海图拿出来。”多弗朗明哥言简意赅的吩咐。刚好在驾驶舱内的航海士立刻在柜子里拿出来，并细心地在他面前展开。  
多弗朗明哥看了一眼，指着一个地方说：“去这里。”然后再也没说什么，提着罗走出舱门，临出门前看到挂在驾驶舱内的一副海楼石手铐，他顺手拿了过来。  
多弗朗明哥找到一个看起来还算干净的房间，把罗扔到床上，他在椅子上坐下，手肘撑在膝盖上，下巴抵着指尖，安静思考接下来的事。  
多弗朗明哥当年可以派维尔戈进去在海军里面布一个十几年的局，他怎么可能没为自己会出现的状况留一手，所以他在新世界四个岛上分别放了四笔财产，作为如果他出现状况之后，可以启动的资金，无论是东山再起，还是决定过别的生活，这笔钱都是需要的。  
所以多弗朗明哥记忆恢复的瞬间，终于明白为什么他见过的几个小岛都有印象，因为前面三个岛，都是他放财产的地方，他明明跟罗说过，但是罗却不认，装着认为他在说谎的样子迷惑了他。可惜现在钱已经被罗挖走了三笔，还是当着他的面挖的。  
感受到船只转向并按着他指定的方向行驶过去，多弗朗明哥稍微放松一下，他靠在椅子上好好地打量起罗。  
罗趴俯在床上，穿着一件带兜帽的卫衣，因为之前他一直提着他后背的衣服，现在被扔在床上之后，腰身也露出了一截，上面还有自己昨晚握着他动而留下的痕迹。  
一想到之前几个月那些事，多弗朗明哥的怒火又起来了。他觉得失忆的自己在罗的摆弄之下，跟个傻瓜一样，因为本能里还存在对罗的亲近和喜爱，在各种事情上都有点讨好罗的心思，这点心思让他恼羞成怒，被戏耍的感觉让他恨不得把罗掐死。  
“咳咳……”罗逐渐转醒，他撑着前臂想起身，身后的多弗朗明哥大手伸过来，一把压着他的脑袋，罗的头又重重砸向床铺，不过还好下面有枕头的缓冲，加上多弗朗明哥没多用力，他只是被压着闷气，因稍微缺氧而挣扎起来，并且双手向上举起，握住压着他脑袋的那只前臂，然后他感觉有个凉凉的东西铐上他的手腕，他没了力气，双手垂下跌在床上——是海楼石手铐——罗缺氧晕过去之前这样想着。

罗再睁开眼的时候已经是晚上，他浑身力气像被抽干一样，果然是海楼石手铐锁着双手。他躺了一会儿挣扎着坐起来，咳嗽几声被忍了下去，而且呼吸加深，应该是肝脏和脾脏受伤了，现在没了果实能力，只能自己触诊一下，他轻轻按压着对应部位来判断。  
船舱内没有人，不知道多弗朗明哥去哪里了，没想到自己居然还有命在，罗以为自己会被当场杀掉的。他缓缓站起身，走到窗口处看向海面，一片黑暗，今晚天气不好，云层很厚，远处还不时有闪过几道细细的闪电，之后隔了三四秒才有闷闷的雷声传来，现在能目视到的距离，只有在行驶过程中船身射出的光，在没有参照物的海面上，这船不知道驶向哪里。  
罗想了一会儿，不知道自己还能活多久，还好对于以后的事他也做出了安排，目前看来多弗朗明哥是仅仅掳走自己一个人，这对他来说是最好的结果了。他站了一会儿觉得累了，又坐回床上，这看来应该是某个船员的房间，希望被他占了房间的船员还好，他不想连累整条船上无辜的生命。  
罗才刚坐下没多久，门被推开，多弗朗明哥进来了。  
两人对视一眼，罗先移开目光，但是这动作明显又激怒了多弗朗明哥，他一步跨到床边，捏起罗的下巴，居高临下地盯着这张脸，罗的斑点帽子掉在了酒店内，而且因为是面朝地晕过去的，脸上沾了尘埃，加上吐过血，血液飞溅的时候也沾在脸上，各种污渍混合，显得整张脸有点脏兮兮的。  
这张脸、这个身体，昨晚还是柔和干净地躺在自己怀里呢。多弗朗明哥这样想着，又觉得只是捏着对方的脸实在没趣，直接把手甩开，对方的脸被这力道带着扭了一下，他看到了罗的耳环，两只，金色的，跟自己之前戴的一样。  
“我居然忽略了你这耳环。”多弗朗明哥轻笑了几声，带点嘲讽意味地说：“不知道的话，还以为你多爱我呢。”  
“居然跟我的一样。”他伸手摸向罗的耳垂，指尖轻轻搔刮着两个耳环，碰撞中叮叮作响，“你这是在怀念我吗。”  
“我醒来之后的耳环呢？”  
“……”罗看了他一眼，没吭声。  
“回答我！”多弗朗明哥又捏回罗的下巴，手上用力扣着，那片皮肤都瞬间红了。  
“因为要做手术，扔了。”罗没好气地回答一下，不知道对方执着这些细节到底是为了什么，当时他摘下多弗朗明哥的耳环之后就随手在盘里一放，不知道被贝波还是夏奇端走了。  
“那还个给我。”罗的脑海还没对多弗朗明哥的话做出回应，对方倒是松开了手，抚上耳垂，捏住一只一把扯下。  
罗的耳垂撕裂开来，血滴下染上了肩膀，罗吃痛的瞬间举起手捂住耳朵，抬头看向多弗朗明哥，只见他捏着那耳环扣上自己耳垂，于是多弗朗明哥也跟他一样，血渗了一点下来，但是没罗流地那么夸张，不过多弗朗明哥跟个没事人一样任由那血在渗。  
多弗朗明哥看着罗捂住耳垂的手指缝中有点血迹渗出，他把罗的手拉开，盯着伤口看几眼，又恨恨地甩开对方手，转头走了，离开的时候，门被他甩得好大声。  
这晚罗不知道坐了多久，最后挨着床头睡着了。

被掳走已经一天一夜，罗对着窗口计算时间，多弗朗明哥应该是在港口附近劫持的渔船，对比着天上太阳，他只能判断出船是向西行驶，而且应该是以这艘渔船行驶的最大速度了。  
身后一阵敲门声响起，罗回头看到门把手被拧开，一个毛绒绒的脑袋探头探脑地伸进来，是个很年轻的船员，最多十五六岁，他端着一份早餐笑得有点勉强，“这是你朋友让我送来的……”他这句话，在他看到罗手上的手铐之后弱了下去。  
“嗯，谢谢。”罗让开一下，示意对方把托盘放桌子上，这个船舱是四人房间，两边都分上下铺，但是昨晚就只有罗一个人在，估计大家都不敢进来打扰他。  
“我这房间，你睡得还好吧。”小船员小心翼翼地问着罗。  
“睡得很好，谢谢你的房间。”罗回答得很有诚意，倒是让小船员不知道说什么好了。  
见到对方欲言又止的样子，罗想了下开口安慰他：“没事的，会没事的。”  
“我们把你们送到下一个岛上，只想要什么都可以给你……们。”小船员看着那手铐，觉得自己说这些好像都是废话，这位也是个阶下囚啊。  
罗点了点头，目前他能说的只能是一些不知道能不能兑现的安慰。  
“我爸他也不容易，你……的朋友想要这个船的话，开走也无所谓的，到下个岛上放我们下来就行了。”小船员喃喃道。  
“这船是你爸爸的吗？”  
“嗯，我爸爸就是船长，现在是他在开船，到下一个岛上。”  
“下个岛是去哪里……”  
多弗朗明哥一把推开虚掩的门，吓了那孩子一大跳，他不敢回答也不敢再留在这里，就跟只兔子一样，从门的缝隙溜出去了。

“有空扯那么多废话，还不如把早餐吃了。”多弗朗明哥过来看到罗还是那副样子，心中怒火又有烧起来的感觉。  
罗点了点头，看着托盘上的面包，他皱着眉头拿起来干咽，他吃得十分痛苦，他一点都不喜欢吃面包，他只能不断喝水混合吞下去，很快一杯水就见底了，面包都没吃多少口下去。加上内脏的损伤没得到治疗，他也没什么胃口，等水喝完之后他也就放下面包，跟多弗朗明哥说吃饱了。  
这时候多弗朗明哥才忆起，罗讨厌吃面包。

十三、

罗还没来得及吃第二顿面包，船就到了多弗朗明哥指定的小岛附近，不过多弗朗明哥没等船只进港口，他抓着罗的上臂把他扯出甲板，望着即将进港口的船只挑选一番，无形的线牵引着他带着罗移动到新船上。  
这次被多弗朗明哥挑选上的是艘小型邮轮，乘客大概数十位富豪家庭和他们所带的保镖们，加上邮轮工作人员，整船约二百多人。邮轮甲板有个泳池，几位富豪带着家属在晒太阳或者游泳，多弗朗明哥和罗忽然降落到甲板上吓了他们一跳，惊叫声四起，以为暗杀绑架的过来了，于是先向他攻击过来的是那些富豪的保镖们，里面甚至有几个还是个能力者。  
虽然多弗朗明哥手上还扣着罗，但在他霸气之下，攻击上来的人先晕了一部分，然后他抬起手，以弹线将靠近的几个脑袋射穿，剩下的都不敢动了，富豪心惊胆战地看着他们，又看一眼晕过去的保镖和已经变成尸体的保镖。罗因为靠得近，尸体的脑浆迸出溅了他一身，他一瞬间忍不住开口：“多弗朗明哥，不要……”  
多弗朗明哥冷冷看了他一眼，一把将他推进有游泳池里。还好泳池水不深，罗挣扎了一番之后软绵绵地趴在泳池旁边，看到多弗朗明哥操控大家在跳海。远处多弗朗明哥一声不吭，先用寄生线操控几个人把尸体抬起扔到海里，剩下的都由他操控着跳下去，然后那边还有点小骚动，有一个富豪忽然挣扎了起来，指着他喊了一声：“线……线果实，你……你是JOKER……”  
“嗯？”正有点无聊的多弗朗明哥倒是被这一声吸引了注意力，他放开了这个富豪的寄生线，对方小跑几步到他面前扑通一下跪下说：“我不知道你怎么会出现在这里，但是你要东山再起的话，我可以帮你的，请你不要杀我……”  
听到这话的罗心里叹息一声：又是个自动找死的。  
果然，多弗朗明哥一个弹线，伴随着一片此起彼伏的惊恐惨叫声，对方脑袋炸开，脑浆还溅了几滴在多弗朗明哥身上，但是他也没管，至于此时还站在甲板上被他操控的人，全部脸色惨白，知道自己死期将近。  
“呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥变态地笑着，杀人的快感、对同类性命的掌控让他浑身舒畅，他也就跟对方多说两句，“我本来没想杀你们的，如果你们没认出我的话。”  
“我只是想让你们跳下去而已，这里离岸不远，你们完全可以自己游过去。”说完多弗朗明哥还伸头看向海面，果然之前跳下去的已经往岸边游了，有些不会游的还有人拉着一把，扒拉地向岸挪去，他还操控着甲板上的人看了一眼，证明他没说谎。  
“但是，他都说出来了，你们也听到了，下面的人，估计也听到了。”多弗朗明哥伸出食指对着海面，瞄准一个脑袋一个弹线，好一会儿，海面上再也没有游动的人，慢慢的那边水域被血液染红。  
等他顺手解决完甲板上的人之后，多弗朗明哥走到泳池边，一把将罗提起来，罗刚刚只能软绵绵地趴在泳池边上，看着他屠了一百多人。他拉着罗又往驾驶舱走，一直等在旁边的船员瑟瑟发抖，怕这个魔鬼指一下自己，然后自己的脑袋就炸开了，结果对方只是吩咐让他们把甲板清理干净就行。  
多弗朗明哥没打算杀船员，只是跟之前一样，踹开驾驶舱大门之后，指出一个岛，让这艘邮轮转向驶去目的地。

这是艘豪华邮轮，多弗朗明哥挑了个最奢华的房间拖着罗进去，一进去他就找浴室，里面配有个室内温泉，他把浑身湿漉漉的罗扔进去之后，他自己也跨步进来。刚刚杀人时候的兴奋还在他身体里没有消退，但是已经没有人给他杀了，不过罗还在身边，这个时候当然是把兴奋换一种方式发泄出来。  
多弗朗明哥把罗拘在怀里，撩起水给他洗了一把脸，把这张脸彻底弄干净之后才亲了上去。罗之前那脏兮兮的样子他还真有点做不下去，就算他要脏，那也是由自己来把他弄脏才行。罗因为戴着海楼石手铐本身就没什么力气，加上在这个小型温泉里更是软绵绵的，多弗朗明哥的亲吻他完全抗拒不了。其实一开始罗尝试着推拒他，甚至还用海楼石手铐压在多弗朗明哥胸膛，但是对方就跟没事一样，继续撕着他的衣服。  
多弗朗明哥直接把罗的衣服全撕了，罗赤裸地被他抱在怀里，多弗朗明哥的手在他身上戏弄一番之后，就伸到罗的身后给他开发着。  
多弗朗明哥这人在性事上虽然强势的，但是跟罗没玩过什么强奸的戏码，他恢复记忆之后，想起罗的第一次就是跟他的，罗当时虽然也是半推半就，但不管怎样，这具身体都算是由自己亲自开发调教出来的了。  
一想起罗的第一次他就更兴奋，给他做扩张的动作也加快了，罗的身形跟他有点差距，强行进入会造成撕裂，一般他都会很体贴地给对方先扩张。等多弗朗明哥觉得差不多了，他把罗翻了过来，让他趴好在温泉边，他扶着对方的腰慢慢进入。  
罗因为趴着的姿势压住了内脏，他的伤势还没好，因为一直带着海楼石手铐，他无法用能力给自己治疗，只能靠身体自己熬着，现在压迫引起咳嗽几声，身后的多弗朗明哥没心情注意这些细节，罗缓了过来之后，感受到对方巨大的性器顶开皱褶慢慢进入，过程虽然缓慢，但顶入的每一寸都是折磨。  
“你放松点，怎么才过两晚，你就不习惯了吗？”多弗朗明哥俯在罗的背后，贴在他耳边问他。罗因为内脏的疼痛微微出了点汗且呼吸加深，可这在多弗朗明哥看来这只是罗性起的表现。  
罗喘了几口气，想说自己还受着伤的，想问对方能不能不做，但是他赤裸着身体贴在对方身上，多弗朗明哥虽然还没脱衣服，但是被水浸湿的裤子紧贴显出的形状，他觉得对方肯定不会放过自己，开口求饶可能还会惹来一顿羞辱嘲笑。  
没必要，没必要开口了。罗这样想着，把额头抵在前臂上，没去看多弗朗明哥。  
多弗朗明哥等不到罗的回答，他也不介意，就贴着他耳边说点下流话，例如现在他就说起了罗的第一次。在飞燕岛的时候他就问过罗第一次是跟谁的，当时罗没理他。现在他终于回忆起来了，怎么会不说上两句。  
“你十九岁那年，也是这样趴在我身下……”多弗朗明哥性器完全进入之后缓缓动作着，动作虽然缓慢，但强势且不可抗拒。  
“一开始我也没想到你还是第一次，早知道我当时温柔点了……”他终于抬起上半身，一把抓住罗的头发，逼着他扬起头来。  
“当时你的反应可比现在热情多了……”多弗朗明哥自己说了几句，都得不到罗的回应，于是抓着他头发的手伸到前面捏着他下巴。  
“你这痛苦的表情做给谁看啊，我可比以前温柔多了……”这漫长的过程终于到了尽头，说完，多弗朗明哥也没管罗的反应，松开捏着对方下巴的手，压着他肩膀用力动作起来。  
多弗朗明哥顶得极深，想把身上的火都发泄在罗的身体内，每次都强势野蛮进入和退出，罗拒绝不了多弗朗明哥的过分索求，为了缓和来自身后的冲击压迫，他只能把手臂撑起来，上半身架空在池边，有了这层缓和，渐渐地罗也有了快感，他粗重的呼吸逐渐不稳，额头布满了汗水，身体逐渐热了起来。  
多弗朗明哥知道罗的敏感点在哪里，看到罗有感觉之后，下流话没再说了，只专心致志戳弄着那一点，不知道是身体的无力感让罗感到害怕，还是重新恢复记忆的多弗朗明哥比之前更加强势可怕，罗被对方握紧着腰贯穿着，他只能顺从，他表现出来的温顺让多弗朗明哥感到愉悦。  
多弗朗明哥看到罗背后的纹身轻轻地笑了，对方驯服温顺的样子让他的欲望得到了抒解，以前他觉得桀骜不驯的罗让他喜爱，现在发现，这样温顺的罗也不错，很乖，很听话。  
至于之后要不要把罗调教成驯服温顺的样子，那以后再说吧，这瞬间而起的念头又被他抛诸脑后，对目前的多弗朗明哥来说，享受才是第一位。

十四、

罗醒过来的时候外面的天色阴沉沉的，不好判断是什么时候，多弗朗明哥不知道去了哪里，房间里也没人，他现在就是一种上半身趴在池边下半身还泡着温泉的状态，身体里还留着对方射进去的东西，看来多弗朗明哥也是恼极了，以前在性事中罗如果被做晕过去的话，对方会帮忙清理干净，然后抱他上床睡的。  
泡了几个小时的水，罗真的没什么力气了，撑着一口气把自己清理干净，他用力的爬上池边，不过池边还好，有干浴巾和浴袍，他把身体擦干并套上浴袍，缓缓地站起来，在房间内走走。  
房间很大，配得上顶级、豪华这些形容，罗光脚踩在厚地毯上，他找到衣帽间，还好里面有衣服，翻出几件合适的往自己身上套，他能穿上的只有裤子，上半身因为手铐的关系，他套不进袖子无法穿上衣服，只能找一件外套披着。  
罗走了一会儿，把这房间都打量完了，房间内只有一些干果、小饼干等零食，他吃了一点填肚子，之后觉得反正这样自己也逃不了了，不如歇息一下，刚刚他也找到一个时钟，原来是傍晚了，怪不得天色也有点暗。  
罗觉得很困，力气好像被抽光一样，他摇摇晃晃地走到床边，自己掀开被子躺了进去，疲惫蔓延整个身体，他睡着了。

多弗朗明哥哪都没去，他只是躺在甲板泳池边的躺椅上吹风，这船正在他指挥下向着他的目的地前进，天阴沉沉的，甲板上亮起几盏灯给他，他才意识到，天黑了。  
多弗朗明哥在温泉内压着罗发泄一通之后，罗已经晕了过去，他一开始是想帮他清理好抱回床上的，可是手刚刚贴上他的肩膀，看到罗耳垂上的伤口，并少了一个耳环，这提醒了他，他好像一下子回过神来，就把罗丢在温泉里不管他，把自己打理干净换了一身衣服，出来透气了。  
剩下的船员战战兢兢，然后还有几个不知道是富豪还是保镖的漏网之鱼，一开始跟几个船员聚集在一堆在房间内商量着杀他的事，他嗤笑着走过的时候把霸气散了出来，他们全部晕倒之后就没理了，反正这船最后还是会毁掉的。  
多弗朗明哥再坐了一会儿之后，回到餐厅里找东西吃，这个邮轮本来人就不多，被他杀了一大半之后，到哪里都空荡荡的，不过餐厅还是留有人，可能真的是怕他饿了找不到东西吃又来杀人。  
多弗朗明哥点了一份他最喜欢的龙虾，想起他刚醒来的时候，让罗带着他上岸去，罗还给他点烤鱼吃，那个时候他对罗虽然有防备但是心里还是渴望靠近罗的，甚至都有讨好他的心思，可是对方谎话连篇，自己给过他很多次机会了。多弗朗明哥越吃越生气，等他吃完之后，他想了想，还是让厨师做了一份烤鱼，点了个侍者跟他带回房间，不知道罗醒来没有，他有差不多两天没好好吃过东西了吧。  
多弗朗明哥回到房间门前，示意侍者先等在门外，他推门进去之后，直接看到罗在床上盖着被子睡着了。他闷声笑了几下，笑自己还担心对方泡水里没醒。  
多弗朗明哥回头招了下手，示意对方把餐车推进来，然后挥手让侍者出去并关上门。他走到床边，打量着罗静静睡着的样子。这时候天色昏暗，房间内没开灯，但是多弗朗明哥夜视能力很好，看的一清二楚，罗仰躺着，被子盖到下巴之下，呼吸很稳，是真的睡着了。罗挨了自己全力的一拳之后，就被铐上海楼石手铐，伤势肯定是没得到治疗的，加上被自己压着操了一通，不累才怪。  
多弗朗明哥想着刚刚罗温顺的样子，看着现在这个安安静静的躺在他面前的样子，他掀开被子，又压了上去。  
罗是被多弗朗明哥弄醒的，醒过来的时候对方已经进入到他身体里操弄着了，他一下子清醒过来，快感就密密麻麻地顺着脊椎爬上后脑勺，在脑袋里炸裂。多弗朗明哥只是跪坐在床上，把他双腿拉开抬高进入，罗因为海楼石手铐的问题，双手无法放在身边随便抓点什么，只能无助地搭在自己腹部上握着拳头，在这巨浪一样的快感之下，他很快就射了出来，身上发热潮红眼角带泪，但是多弗朗明哥明显还没到顶点，他一直握着罗的脚踝动作，一直停在高潮顶端的罗最后呜咽出声。  
他叫着：“多弗……”  
因为这一句话，多弗朗明哥顿了下，他“呋呋呋”轻笑了几声，俯身吻了上去，罗怕他压着自己内脏，手就抵着他的胸膛，吻够之后，多弗朗明哥贴着他耳边说：“你终于又肯叫我名字了。”他笑得嘲讽意味十足，又起身把罗抱起来，坐在他身上弄，贴着他耳边咬牙切齿地说：“我以为你会叫我柯拉先生呢。”  
罗听到这话，身体紧了一下，多弗朗明哥握着他腰身动得更厉害了，不过还好这次对方没折腾他太久，顶弄了几下之后就泄在他身体里，可是这个时候的罗，又晕过去了。

罗再醒过来的时候，天已经大亮，他的身体还是没有被清理过，身后全是多弗朗明哥弄进去的东西，过了一个晚上让他十分的不舒服，他只能自己挣扎着爬起来，自己到浴室里面清理干净。  
等他在浴室出来之后，罗觉得自己开始发烧了。等他回到床边之时，看到床边放了一辆餐车，里面放了温热牛奶，饭团，还有点热粥，可是这个时候他已经完全没有了胃口，他一点都不想吃东西，他套着浴袍坐在床边发了一下呆，想了想，抱起一条被子到旁边的小隔间内找一条沙发，自己卷着被子在沙发上又睡过去了。  
最后多弗朗明哥找到罗的时候，对方已经高烧昏迷，他蹲下身轻轻叫了几句罗的名字，推着对方的身体，手抚上对方的皮肤高温甚至有点烫手，而且罗烧糊涂了咳嗽也没忍住，不断咳嗽，呼吸深重，还开始吐血，多弗朗明哥才意识到罗伤势的严重，他的心脏有那么一瞬间紧缩起来，他把罗抱回床上，亲自把海楼石手铐解开，可是罗一直没醒过来，他也找来了这邮轮上的船医，对方诊断了一番之后说伤到内脏了，而且也没好好躺床休息导致伤势加重，这里医疗条件也不行，要到岸上才行。  
多弗朗明哥阴沉着脸，审视对方到底是说谎还是说真话，其实他也知道，对方没说谎，但是他要到的地方还要换几次船再行十天路程，那只能让对方尽量救治，希望能罗能撑过这关吧。医生说，他可以先帮他退烧，退烧之后让他静卧床休息，尽量不要移动，然后医生欲言又止，多弗朗明哥盯了他一眼，让他有话快说。  
医生说：“性事方面，这段时间就别强求了。”  
多弗朗明哥把船医赶了出去，他拉过罗的手，大拇指抚上对方五个手指纹的“DEATH”，他捏了捏紧，对着昏迷的罗说：“小鬼，你能撑过去的。”

时间回到多弗朗明哥把罗掳走的时候，红心海贼团和草帽海贼团动员起来一起追，可是多弗朗明哥十分狡猾，他指挥着劫持的船只带着他们绕圈子，绕了几天之后，两个海贼团彻底跟丢了多弗朗明哥。  
贝波心中一直发焦，他一直恨自己为什么因为贪吃把船长叫了上岸。贝波状态十分不好，他跟踪了多弗朗明哥几天，就把人给跟丢了，他一直没休息，不断观察洋流推算对方的航线，加上自责懊悔的情绪，一身皮毛已经毫无光泽，佩金和夏奇都安慰他，让他不要这样怪罪自己，这不关他的事，罗哥不会怪他的。  
本来草帽一伙也一直想跟着红心海贼团一起找罗的，不过在他们彻底跟丢之后，贝波、佩金、夏奇一起来到草帽团，跟他们说出了船长之前的安排。  
“我明明亲眼看着罗被明哥抓走的，他还有什么安排？”路飞气鼓鼓地坐在千阳号一个酒桶上，他是真的愿意帮他们找回罗，怎么贝波一直在拒绝，现在又多了两个拒绝的了。  
“十分感谢你们这几天的帮忙。”三人一起对着草帽一伙鞠躬道谢。  
“这不算什么，我们会一起帮忙找到你们船长的。”山治正靠在桅杆上，一边抽烟一边说。当时他也在场，看到了罗被掳走的过程，多弗朗明哥全力的一击，山治想想，自己也不一定挡得住。  
“船长，在之前确实有安排。”佩金上前一步，对着路飞一行人说出了罗之前的决定。  
“船长在救回怪人之后，他跟我们说过，如果有一天他失踪了，或者跟着怪人……就是多弗朗明哥一起失踪，就让我们……”佩金顿了一下酝酿一番，他叹了口气，再抬眼时发现草帽一团都认真地看着他。  
“就让我们，解散红心海贼团！”一直低着头在自责的贝波出声，把佩金的话补充完整。  
“啊？”草帽团一行人都表示很疑惑，索隆貌似不信，再问道：“解散？”  
“嗯。”红心团三人都点了点头。  
“船长说过，他做这事其实是很危险的，如果发生什么状况，红心海贼团就地解散，让我们都回飞燕岛去。”夏奇对着他们这样解释，但是他也是耷拉着脑袋。  
“怎么能解散呢？”乔巴真的接受不了他们这个解释，“罗他……”  
“那你们现在的打算是？”路飞按住了乔巴，直接问红心团三人，如果这真的是罗的决定，而他们选择执行的话，自己一团确实不好再插手。  
“我们的决定是……”贝波皱着眉头说，万分艰难地说出了他们几个商量了差不多十天的决定。  
“解散！”

十五、

草帽一团十分震惊，他们是万分不理解他们做出的决定的，但是也选择尊重对方的选择，毕竟这么重要的事情，他们作为外人也不知道详细原因，不好贸然插手。等商量好之后，路飞跟他们说如果有什么需要帮忙的，尽管提出来，三人表示感谢，互相道别之后，就各自回到船上。  
回到潜水艇内的三人，对着那剩下的船员，分别问了他们想去哪里，也可以先把他们送回去家乡，船员们都问他们三人的决定，他们三人一致说回去飞燕岛，这是船长的决定，如果船长能回来，也会回飞燕岛找他们的。  
大家见他们三人这么说，都分别说了回家乡去，不过不用送回去了，他们自己回去就行。  
红心海贼团一伙在船长不在的时候做了一个约定：以后船长回来，还跟大家一起航行。  
于是贝波他们就在目前的岛上，重新把潜水艇刷过漆，看着红心海贼团的标志慢慢被掩盖，贝波忍不住就哭了。  
这个龇牙的笑脸标志，当初是他们四人一起选定，由老爷子画上去的。明明是海贼团，却没挂骷髅旗的奇怪海贼团。  
第二天三人换了一身衣服，不过颜色还是潜意识中选择回之前那样，佩金和夏奇偏白，贝波偏黄。在三人跟大家道别登船离开的时候，强巴鲁拎着包裹跳了上来。  
“如果不是船长救了我，我这辈子还是给天龙人当奴隶的。”强巴鲁拜托他们说，“我想跟你们去飞燕岛，到船长生活过的地方看看，或者能等到船长回来。”  
贝波捂着脸又哭了。佩金拍了拍强巴鲁的肩膀，示意他进船舱再说，潜水艇准备下潜了。  
大家进到船舱里，看到夏奇在驾驶位上做好下潜的准备，本来偌大的船舱只剩下四个人了。看着这空荡荡的地方，四人也没说什么。强巴鲁自己拎着小包裹在沙发上坐着，贝波、佩金和夏奇不知在商量什么。  
半天过去了，大家都没说过什么话，等潜水艇潜行到适当的深度，夏奇设定好航行之后，三人来到强巴鲁身边，强巴鲁抬起头看着他们，他忽然意识到，解散这件事，没那么简单。

在海上漂了十几天，中间换了七次船，多弗朗明哥站在岸上的时候，罗的身体已经十分虚弱，无论多弗朗明哥怎么唤他，他都没醒。  
其实多弗朗明哥现在脚下这个岛，是他给自己留的后路之一，最后那笔财产放的地方，吉哈诺岛，隶属德拉曼恰王国，国家治理得还行，国王深受民众爱戴，但是国王年纪老迈且没有继承人，他有意在几个公爵里面选出继承人。  
不得不说，多弗朗明哥的留给自己的后路还是不错的，他在这个国家里面有个身份，就是公爵继承人选之一，他的封地就在吉哈诺岛上，称为吉哈诺公爵，岛上有公爵城堡，城堡内一直有管家有仆人打理，所以当他抱着罗出现在城堡之内的时候，大家只是有点惊讶，但也不至于慌乱，只是他一出现就立刻让人出去找医生。  
仆人帮公爵把附近的医生都找了过来，经过五天的救治，公爵带回来的人终于醒了过来。前来参加救治的医生抹了一把额头的汗，他们救治病人的时候，公爵一直在旁边盯着，公爵大人给他们的压力，实在太大了。  
接下来就是医生吩咐的注意事项，多弗朗明哥都亲自记下，并让挑了一个女仆来照顾罗。  
罗又躺了十几天，在他终于能下地走动的时候，多弗朗明哥又亲自用海楼石手铐把他铐起来，不过中间的链子被去掉，他就跟戴着两个手镯一样，只是能力者没力气而已，毕竟手铐中间带链子，多弗朗明哥觉得不方便。

“我应该想到的。”多弗朗明哥坐在床边，罗仰躺在床上。这是一张巨大的床，适合三个多弗朗明哥这种身形的人睡上去的，所以罗陷在织物里面，显得小小的一个，他因为双手戴着海楼石手铐，整个人都没什么力气，只撩了坐在床边的多弗朗明哥一眼，又闭上眼睛懒得应他。多弗朗明哥真是恨极了罗这个样子。  
“是我大意了。”多弗朗明哥的手拉起罗靠近他那边的手，罗的指尖又被他印上了暧昧痕迹，指尖尚且如此，遑论那具在松软织物之下的赤裸身体。  
多弗朗明哥穿着一件长袖丝绸衬衫，袖口用暗纹绣上他以前唐吉坷德海贼团标志纹样，不过他衬衫扣子没扣好，一路开到腹肌之上，但是在身后披一件高领外套，他架着腿坐在床边，跟罗说了一会儿话，见罗一直没理他，就松开他的手一把捏过罗的脸，把他的头转向自己。  
罗被他捏住脸，终于睁开了眼睛看他，只不过目光沉静如深潭静水，仿佛半个月前那场差点要了他的命的伤势只不过是场小感冒而已。  
“你没大意。”罗说了一句，这是他醒来十几天之后第一次说话，就算是昨晚，多弗朗明哥在这床上要了他的时候，他都没吭过声。  
“你的失忆，是我弄的。”罗在被子里伸手出来拨开多弗朗明哥捏着自己的脸，可是没多少力气的他根本拨不动，他也就放弃了。  
多弗朗明哥怒极，虽然他猜到原因，但是自己猜是一回事，对方亲口说出来又是另一回事，他松手不再捏着对方，但是扇了一个耳光过去，不过力道不重，只是为了羞辱对方。  
身后传来一声瓷器碰撞的声音，多弗朗明哥阴沉着脸扭头回去看，原来是他挑来照顾罗的女仆，被多弗朗明哥盯着打量，女仆抖了一下，但是却不得不开口说：“公爵大人，先生他要吃药了。”  
多弗朗明哥抬了抬下巴，示意她把药端过来，女仆端着药站在床头等着，其实厚重的帷幔中，她一直没看清楚这位先生的样子，虽然她负责照顾这位先生，但先生一直都在公爵房间内，是公爵照顾他多点，先生前几天才能下地，公爵又把他铐上了。  
床头的帷幔挡着罗的样子，多弗朗明哥把罗扶起来坐好，把温热的汤药递给他，罗接过来一口喝下去，空碗又经多弗朗明哥的手放上女仆端着的托盘。  
多弗朗明哥看着罗的脸，五个清晰的指印是他刚刚扇上去的，他贴近对方，呼吸间温热的气息吐在罗身上，他抚着罗的脸，温柔的问他：“痛吗？”  
罗扭头躲过多弗朗明哥的抚摸，可是他人就赤身裸体地在对方的床上，能躲到哪里去，多弗朗明哥伸手扣着罗的脖子，亲了上去。  
女仆还站在床头等着多弗朗明哥下一步指示，公爵没让她离开，她就一直站着没动。  
罗因为知道有人还在床头站着，虽然有床幔挡着，女仆看不到多弗朗明哥的动作，可是这些事情不用看都是知道两人在干什么。  
罗被扣着脖子接受多弗朗明哥的亲吻，但是他的手一直在推拒对方，多弗朗明哥可不管推拒的动作，罗都把他本来就没扣好的衬衫扯开大半，也引来他一阵笑，并松开了罗，手伸进被子下面摸向罗的身后，脸颊贴着脸颊，他在罗耳边喘气说着：“你就这么热情吗？”  
女仆恨不得自己变成聋子和瞎子，因为她听到里面传来一阵扇耳光的声音，先生打了公爵，她端着的托盘又开始抖了。  
“如果上你的是柯拉松，你就愿意了是吧。”多弗朗明哥接下了那一个耳光，一直压在他心里的话，他咬牙切齿地问出了口。  
可是罗没给他声音上的回应，只是挣扎得更厉害，多弗朗明哥低着头“呋呋呋呋”笑了一番，然后翻身上床，用身体的优势压着罗，罗被他压在身下，本来没起欲望的多弗朗明哥被罗这样撩拨一番感觉欲望也上来了，他压着罗贴在他耳边说：“你把我当柯拉松不就行了，你好我也好，对不对。”  
多弗朗明哥只是稍微解开裤子，扶着自己的欲望插了进去，一边动作还一边说：“或者你叫我罗西也行，我不介意的。”  
“罗，你把我救回来，给我套上罗西的身份，不就是想找个替身吗？”  
……  
多弗朗明哥说的这些混账话一直刺进罗的耳朵里，加上床头还站着个人，让他一直没法放开，他知道多弗朗明哥是故意的，对方说这些话，当时别人的面上自己，只是为了羞辱自己而已。  
罗能做的只能是咬牙承受，不发一声。  
昨晚多弗朗明哥还体贴罗大病一场温柔地对他，但是今天这场性事是由他怒火而起，半点温柔也没有，等他在罗身体内射出来之后，才发现罗已经带着眼泪晕了过去，并且对方身上留下不少齿痕和淤青。  
多弗朗明哥看着罗，一瞬间又回忆起十几天前叫不醒他的记忆，有点心惊胆战地把罗抱在怀里确认一番，发现他是真的晕过去之后，才放松下来一般呼出一口气。  
女仆终于听到帷幔之内传来一声让她出去的命令，她迈着麻木的双脚，小心翼翼地退出去。

注：《唐•吉诃德》，作者：塞万提斯——故事发生时，骑士早已绝迹一个多世纪，但主角阿隆索•吉哈诺（唐•吉诃德原名）却因为沉迷于骑士小说，时常幻想自己是个中世纪骑士，进而自封为“唐•吉诃德•德•拉曼恰”（德•拉曼恰地区的守护者），拉着邻居桑丘•潘沙做自己的仆人，“行侠仗义”、游走天下，作出了种种与时代相悖、令人匪夷所思的行径，结果四处碰壁。但最终从梦幻中苏醒过来。回到家乡后死去。——来自百度百科  
上面的岛名、国名全是我胡诌的，出自小说《唐•吉诃德》。


	4. Chapter 4

十六、

从罗能下地走动算起，又过了半个月。  
罗一直呆在城堡内公爵房间里，因为是公爵房间，被点名来侍候罗的侍女也很少进来，多弗朗明哥倒没锁着罗不让他出去，但罗很少出去，甚至连床都很少下，因为多弗朗明哥没给他衣服，让他一直光着身子。  
多弗朗明哥的房间十分宽敞，还有个小阳台，每天清晨的阳光都能撒在阳台之上，不过罗没出去过，他只是偶尔披着一条稍微薄一点的被子，赤脚踩在厚绒地毯上，走房间里四处走动，有时候会坐在窗台上往下看去。一开始，房间内是没有铺厚绒地毯的，只不过有天中午多弗朗明哥回来的时候，刚好看到罗裹着被子坐在窗台看外面，那天阳光正好，晒在窗台的阳光把罗脸上的表情都照得一清二楚，他好像看到窗外什么有意思的东西，嘴角还有点微微上扬。但是当他看到多弗朗明哥回来的时候，只是抬眼看了一下对方，嘴角上扬的弧度消失不见，什么也没说就站起来，赤脚走回床上。  
罗一直穿长裤和皮鞋，双脚没见过阳光，他身上裹着被子，可能是觉得被子拖地不方便，他拉高被子就露出一双脚，洁白的双足衬在黝黑的石板上，简直光得亮眼。  
多弗朗明哥就盯着他这一双脚从窗边走到床边，爬上床，藏在织物当中。房间每天都打扫得很干净，一点灰尘都没有，但是石板地面的凉意，总是会不知不觉的渗入身体，渗入心里。或许是怕罗冷到，当天下午，这个房间内管家带来了几个仆人，指挥着他们把地板铺满厚绒地毯。  
罗端坐在床上，静静看着那些地毯的花纹，色调以暖色为主，绣满形状各异的火烈鸟，每只火烈鸟之间，都以线条优美的曲线相隔开。罗坐得实在太安静了，管家一开始还以为他有什么不满，怕得罪了他被公爵怪罪，结果罗一直没出声，任他们铺好地毯，等管家退出房间之际，管家偷偷打量了他一番，发现他好像是在数地毯上有几只火烈鸟。  
公爵常年在外面很少回来，即使偶尔回来，带来的女人都是住在客人房里面，像这位一样一直住在公爵房间的，这位就是第一个。管家不敢多想，把门细细关好离开。  
房间内又剩下罗一个人了。  
罗醒过来差不多一个月里，他一直在想，到底是哪里错了，或者从一开始，他就不应该在海军来临之前把多弗朗明哥带走，推进城才是他最好的归宿。  
自从罗被带走之后，他能不说话就尽量不说话，怕无意识说点什么出来被多弗朗明哥猜到，现在形势比人低，就算他有再多心思诡计也实施不了，他要想办法离开才行。希望贝波他们听话，把海贼团解散，不要尝试找自己。

上次多弗朗明哥在女仆面前（虽然隔着一个床幔）上了自己，自己晕过去之后他好像心里有点愧疚，再之后的几次性事中还有点温柔了，但这并不意味着多弗朗明哥会好心地放过自己，罗坐在床上思考着，把所有事情都推想一遍，首先要想个办法先出房间……  
房间门被轻轻推开，打断了罗的思考，他看到女仆端着托盘走到床前恭敬地说：“先生，到时间喝药了。”  
罗看了她一眼，是个十来岁的年轻姑娘，穿着长裙，头上扎着一条头巾，把一头黑发缠在头巾里面，不过还是漏了点下来，贴在她腮边。  
这个吉哈诺岛的情况罗了解不深，罗当时只是注意查出多弗朗明哥财产放置地点是公爵府，也知道公爵府上侍卫不是很严谨，起码在他看来漏洞百出，他当时还觉得，这是个最容易挖的岛了，只是不知道多弗朗明哥为什么要把财产放在公爵府内，现在往回看，谁想到他就是公爵本人。  
“谢谢。”罗把碗放回托盘内，他每次喝完药，如果只有他自己在房间内的话，他都会对女仆说声谢谢的，第一次的时候女仆还有点吃惊，表现得很无措，不过在他道谢多几次之后女仆就很镇定，把道谢当做让她出去的指令，愉快地端着碗出去了。  
不过今天，罗还问多她几句，例如叫什么名字，几岁了，家里有什么人之类，基本都是闲聊的话题，女仆脸有点红，回答也回答得断断续续的，不过好在罗有耐心，也适当透露点自己的信息把话题进行下去。  
他就温柔地笑着，看着女仆的头巾，最后在她离开的时候跟她说头巾扎不完全，有点头发露出来了，还伸手给她指了一下，并说：“你头发看起来很多，可以不扎头巾的，把秀发露出来吧。”最后这句话，女仆真的不知道怎么反应了，有点僵硬地退出房间。  
罗不急，他现在每天喝两次药，下午还有一次机会来问女仆，在他跟女仆聊了几天之后，他知道了女仆是厨娘的女儿，来这里当女仆补贴家用，城堡里仆人不多，其实女仆也说了，公爵大人常年在外，所以不用那么多人的。  
罗问出了最关键的问题：公爵大人，一直都在外吗？有多少年了？  
女仆回答说：“听我母亲说，公爵大人在我还没出生前都是出海游历，偶尔才回来的。”  
……  
这是，什么修改记忆的果实能力吗？  
“罗，你想知道我的经历，问我不就行了。”多弗朗明哥神出鬼没地倚在门边，脸上带着笑意，双手抱胸看着两人一来一去地聊天，还聊了好一会儿。  
“安娜，下次你陪他多聊聊，要不他都闷死了。”  
被吓一大跳的女仆安娜端着托盘，站在一边低头迎接多弗朗明哥的到来，她显得十分不安，她是被公爵亲自挑选来侍候人的，当时挑了她之后，公爵只说了一句：我喜欢话少的人。多弗朗明哥才不管一个仆人心里怎么想，他挥了挥手，示意对方出去。  
多弗朗明哥站进房间内，女仆退出之后细心地帮他关上门，他“呋呋呋呋”地笑着走到床边，一把将罗拉了过来，紧拘着对方在怀里，让罗紧贴他身上。  
他说：“宝贝，你这么关心我，真是让我受宠若惊。”

“安娜呢？”罗看着眼前这个大约二十的小伙子，他长得十分憨厚，一双眼睛圆溜溜的，一头红棕色的卷毛乱乱的，他穿着男仆装，但是这明显让他十分不习惯，他一阵动来动去，手指有几次搭上了领结处，想把那过紧的领结拉松，但是公爵府的规矩，让他一直只是搭上手指，而没有行动。  
“她……”小伙子好像想起什么，闭嘴不开口，后来无论罗怎么问他，他都没给出应答。  
在当天下午，给他送药的人就换成了这个小伙子了，罗看到换人了，就问过一句安娜呢，对方就只开口一声又立刻紧闭嘴巴，后来即便罗问了十几天，得到的都是同样的沉默，这让罗心里十分愧疚，感觉是自己连累的对方。  
这天下午也是，罗照样问着小伙子，这个小伙子看样子是比安娜活泼的，但是在这个房间内，他却死守规则一言不发，在比用静音果实能力还安静的空间内，只有罗在自言自语。  
“呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥又倚着门边看向两人，这次只有罗一个在说话，这结果明显让他十分愉悦，他只挥了挥手让男仆出去，自己又踱步到床边，他高大的身躯坐在床上，罗低着头，看着多弗朗明哥穿的黑色长靴子走过来，洁白的裤子十分修身，裤脚出塞进靴子内，身上深蓝色燕尾服外套刚好垂到靴口之上，想必他也是着装整齐、仪表得体了，对比现下自己赤裸的样子，身体上还有各种性事中留下的痕迹，他已经这样赤裸地被关了差不多两个月了，没人跟他说话，唯一能让他“合法”对话的对象只有多弗朗明哥一个，但这却是个他不愿意开口的人。  
罗低着头沉默着，他在自己出声的瞬间就闭嘴了，多弗朗明哥看着罗放在被子上的双手，他握紧着拳。  
多弗朗明哥静悄悄地倚在门边观察两人的时候，就发现了罗就算在自言自语也是低着头不看人的，之前安娜还在的时候，两人对话他还会露出点很淡很淡的笑意，现在却不会了，连脸都无法看到。  
罗的拳头握得十分用力，手上青筋突出，多弗朗明哥想了想，强硬地把对方的手指拨开，把自己手掌镶嵌进去，跟罗十指交握，不让他再握得那么用力，用指甲在虐待自己的掌心。  
罗低着头咬牙切齿地说：“多弗朗明哥，你真是个疯子！”  
“终于肯开口了。”多弗朗明哥听到这话，不怒反笑，罗被重新戴上海楼石手铐开始，已经两个月了，他们两人间的对话，一双手能数完，绝对不超过十句。他一把抓起罗前额的头发，逼他抬起脸看向自己，然后靠身过去，咬着罗的嘴唇，舌头直接顶进来亲吻他，可是罗这次抗拒得十分厉害，多弗朗明哥一下子没压住对方，差点让他滚下了床。  
到了最后，多弗朗明哥性器插进罗的身体的时候，他还是如愿地吻上对方，他动作虽强硬却也十分轻柔，配合着身下动作多弗朗明哥这次的亲吻绵长亲昵，却引来罗更剧烈的反抗，但是他手脚被压制着，只能在最后抽搐着接受对方给予的一切。  
罗沾满了整张脸的眼泪一点一点地被多弗朗明哥吻干。

第二天，约十个仆人抬着五个大箱子进来，一字排开放好在房间的大衣柜前面，多弗朗明哥等大家都出去之后，打开其中一个雕着蔷薇花木箱子，他拿起一件大裙子，金色织锦拖地长裙，方领口蕾丝袖，胸前是深浅金色交叠的花瓣形的珠绣纹样，裙摆层叠流苏和皱褶相间隔……  
剩下的罗没仔细看，只见对方举着裙子走到他面前对着他嘴巴一张一合。  
多弗朗明哥说：“好看吗？穿上，我带你出去走走。”

十七、

罗看向多弗朗明哥那个方向的眼神，一开始就跟看死人一样，后来逐渐变得麻木，并且没有焦点，多弗朗明哥看着他眼神一路变化过来，心里一时间也说不上是什么滋味，他是恨罗把他弄失忆了，也恨罗对他的欺骗，以至于罗之前跟他说的去看看未来的事，都被他抛诸脑后，不愿回想，因为他觉得这也是罗这个小骗子说出来哄他的话。  
罗慢慢挪腾下来，裸着身子走到多弗朗明哥身边，他接过裙子拿在手里看了一下，不知道是在纠结还是根本不知道怎么穿起，他慢慢的打开腰间的系带，从裙摆开始在头上套下来，其实他穿得乱七八糟的，多弗朗明哥提起的这条裙子十分繁复，就算是女孩子，也是要在女仆的帮助下才穿成功，跟何况是罗，他越穿越心急，到最后袖子的蕾丝都被他扯下了一只。  
多弗朗明哥站在旁边静静看着，一直一声不吭，最后看到罗拿着那半只蕾丝袖子在那发呆，然后他哭了出来，没有声音，只是眼泪默默的流，如果多弗朗明哥不是一直看着他，根本发现不了他流泪。  
多弗朗明哥叹了口气，他也不知道为什么会叹气，走到罗的身边帮他把裙子拉拉直，然后拿过那半片袖子放好，在另一个箱子里面找了一双鞋出来放地上让他穿上，最后拿了一顶大帽檐的女帽给他戴上，拉着他的手出门了。  
公爵城堡很大，穿过长长走廊走到门前，视野一下子开阔起来，城堡建于山坡之上，远处是雪山，山顶终年积雪，但是山下植被都是低矮藤类再加上一些杂草，一片绿色中间点缀着各色花毛茛一路蔓延到城堡之前，而在绿地之上稀疏地坐落着几个小村庄，目力足够的可以看到村民的活动。  
罗站在山上往下看了一会儿，多弗朗明哥也站他旁边陪着他，来到这里之后，多弗朗明哥按照当地习惯换上了当地服饰，一件宽大的男性衬衣，袖口有褶边，并有一条与纽扣连一起的链条，而这次多弗朗明哥的海贼标志他没用暗纹绣在上面，而是刻在纽扣上。上身再穿一件高领马甲，里面带有亚麻做的领巾，下身则是一件过膝马裤，并配有长筒袜，最后他穿了一件绣有金边的丝绸大衣。  
多弗朗明哥看着罗站那里发起呆来之后，握着他的手捏了捏紧，让他回神过来，带他往城堡之后走去。其实这附近也没什么好看的，就一些野花在微风中摇曳，配点小蜜蜂飞来飞去的，倒是山上有个湖，水质还算清澈，两人站旁边看着还能发现湖底有小鱼游过。  
两人一直没说话，罗本来就不是个话多的人，现在跟多弗朗明哥跟没什么好说的了，现在多弗朗明哥也没说骚话或者下流话来气他，就一路沉默过来。两人沉默了一阵子，有个男仆一路小跑过来，多弗朗明哥抬头看向他，他走到两人身边，恭敬地双手递上一封信，嘴里说着：“公爵，是王都来的信。”  
多弗朗明哥接过之后就挥手让他回去，他看着信上火漆的标志皱了下眉头，就松开握着罗的手，就把信封拆开，就一张信纸，他看了一眼，抬头看向罗，跟他说：“罗，先回去吧，我有点事，明天再带你出来。”  
罗没理他，定定地看着湖水下的小鱼。  
多弗朗明哥见对方没动作，也没勉强他，拍了拍肩膀跟他说：“那你在这里等我，我处理点事，等下就回来。”说完之后，他就径直离开了。

罗静静地站在岸边，看着那清澈见底的湖水，不知道心里想着什么，他一动不动地看得有点久，忽然有一股下去畅游一番的冲动，他一下子忘记了自己吃过恶魔果实，忘记了自己已经被大海所厌弃，忘记了自己不会游泳，忘记了自己手上还铐着海楼石……总之他忘记了一切，他走了下去。  
第一脚踏下去，水刚好过脚踝处，水温清凉，并且感受到被惊扰的小鱼弹下尾巴带起的水流流动着。  
第二脚踏下去，水漫到了小腿处，脚下的沙子已经有点软绵，罗的体重压在上面，显出一个脚印。  
第三脚踏下去，水浸到膝盖之处，第一个脚印在脚抬起即将迈进第四步的时候，水内的细沙在水流压力作用下，很快把脚印掩盖回原样，这个时候裙摆已经有点漫开，飘了一圈流苏在水面上。  
第四脚踏下去，水淹到了膝盖上方，裙摆已经如同一朵金色的葵花一样，盘开浮在水面，罗如同一支突兀长出来的花蕊，他把裙子往下压了一压，泡满水的衣物渐渐沉在水中，他准备迈出第五步……  
一只强而有力的手抓上了他的胳膊，如同鹰爪一般曲着手指捏着他手臂的肉发痛，罗忽然被惊醒一样，看向那只手，自己手臂的肉都在对方指缝中溢出，明明自己手臂都是肌肉的，被捏成这样，怪不得那么痛。  
多弗朗明哥站在浅水处一把抓住罗的手臂，他慢慢呼出一口气，罗静止不动了，他也没动，随后他缓了一会儿，退后几步退回岸上，并一把把罗用力拉过来，罗被这股拉力拉动着撞向他的胸口，多弗朗明哥看着他脑袋，帽子在撞击的过程中已经掉了，罗这头头发乱七八糟地长着，多少天没梳过了，多少天没剪过了，他忽然想起来，罗跟他说过自己的头发是让船员帮忙修剪的，那个船员叫什么来着？  
多弗朗明哥抚上罗的头发，大手压着他的脑袋，他没看罗的脸，也没看他的眼神，他只是把罗按向自己胸膛，等自己心跳平静下来之后再推开，看着他问道：“你下水想干什么？”  
罗直直地看着多弗朗明哥的眼睛，对方一样带着眼镜，跟这身打扮十分不衬，不过这不是他该管的事，之前他一点都不想跟对方说话，现在却忽然有了回答的欲望。  
“想死！”罗说完，犹如解脱一般。  
一个耳光扇了过来，罗的头歪向一边，他缓缓抬眼看向多弗朗明哥，这个男人在发怒，但是也在压抑着，他额上青筋凸起，把手臂轮圆，想再给罗第二个耳光，可是罗连死都不怕了，还怕这个耳光了，挑衅一般看向对方，倒是这眼神，让他有了点生气。  
多弗朗明哥把手臂垂下来，把罗抓过来亲上去。  
罗又在挣扎，这段时间两人在性事上，都跟打架一样，而且还是罗被单方面吊打，这次也一样，在室外的草地上，多弗朗明哥把罗的裙子推上到腰际，扩张都没有直接顶了进来，罗就着这个完全不利自己的姿势在发怒，他双腿虽然被压在胸前，但上半身扭动得非常厉害，而且手上也没闲着，兜头兜脑地打着多弗朗明哥。  
多弗朗明哥被打着烦了，直接握着他的双手压在头顶，他俯在罗的上方问道：“你不愿意？你不愿意为什么不说出来？”  
“你不愿意穿裙子，你说啊，就这样你就想死？”  
“我说我不愿意你会不做吗？我现在就不愿意，我想你放了我，我想去找贝波他们，我想去环游世界，你会放了我吗？”  
这句话几乎是被多弗朗明哥带走之后说过最长的一句话了。罗嘶吼地很用力，声音都沙哑了，多弗朗明哥明明不会放过他的，还在这里装圣人装好心，他眼泪飙出来，挂在眼角处，红着眼眶看着多弗朗明哥。  
……  
“不会。”多弗朗明哥肯定不会把罗放走的。  
“你个小骗子骗了我那么久，我怎么会把你放走。”  
“但是你可以提别的要求，例如你想环游世界，我陪你去……”  
罗终究还是哭了出来，多弗朗明哥在他哭声中有节奏地动着，然后嘴上说了很多好听的话，各种算得上是他能给罗的承诺和甜言蜜语了。

回到城堡之后，没多久就下起了雨，气温忽然下降，瓢泼冰雨击打在玻璃窗上，滴答作响。  
这场雨下了一整天，到晚上的时候还在不停地下，甚至起了风，吹得窗棂嘎吱响。女仆们围在大厅燃起壁炉前取暖，而多弗朗明哥的房间内，点亮了数十根蜡烛，烛光填满房间每个角落。多弗朗明哥抱着罗泡在热水里面，他贴着罗的耳边轻声说：“罗，今天王都来信，我继位的事已经确定了下来，过几天，你跟我去王都吧。”  
罗虽然没表情给多弗朗明哥，但是对他说的话还是能听进去的，只是在心里嘲笑一番，呵呵，又窃国。  
多弗朗明哥没管罗答应没答应，握着他的手指在玩，他也说不清自己是什么心情，以前他需要的是别人的忌惮与敬畏，但是罗对他……他可看不到半分忌惮与敬畏。  
在罗毁了自己在德雷斯罗萨的布局之前，自己给过对方无数次机会，后来他还胆大包天的在海军眼皮子底下带走自己并洗了记忆，中间慢慢恢复记忆的过程中，自己也给过他无数次机会的，结果现在还是无法下手杀了他。  
或者，对两人来说，这样的相处才是最好的。

十八、

多弗朗明哥带着罗出发的时候是在清晨，德拉曼恰王国位于东南向另外一个大岛上，面积约是吉哈诺岛十倍，岛上高山耸立，而且传说很久之前德拉曼恰岛是个巨型柱子一样的岛屿，后来有个强大的剑士，把柱子高山自东向西从中间劈开，犹如两个半圆体南北矗立着，再把南岛那半边阶梯一般削出三个横截面，地面是平民住的，中间一层是贵族居住，王都则在第三阶梯，最高层是无人区，因为实在太冷了；至于北岛那边，因为北面有不间断的狂风，且无可居住的平面，环境相当恶劣；被劈开的中间峡谷，倒是生长着很多植物，是各种动物的天堂，当地居民经常去采集过来制作成干草药，算是当地特产。  
两岛之间相隔不远，行船大约半天左右就能到，所以多弗朗明哥选择在清晨出发，白天好行船，估算着时间，大约傍晚时分就能到了，然后休息一个晚上，再出发去王都。  
多弗朗明哥终于让罗正正式式地穿上衣服了，是跟他差不多的打扮，甚至为了讨罗的欢心，也给他找了一顶一样的毛绒斑点帽子，多弗朗明哥帮他戴头上的时候，跟他说那边温度低，要注意保暖，等戴好之后又自己笑着说：“我都差点忘了你是是北海人了，还是飞燕岛长大的，不怕冷。”  
船只迎着清晨的阳光出发，多弗朗明哥带着罗在室内坐着，怕罗无聊还让侍从带上一些医学相关书籍，让他看来解闷。其实对罗来说，在哪里都一样，当时他穿着裙子出去过一次之后，后来多弗朗明哥想再带他出去，他都直接摇头拒绝，即使多弗朗明哥给他带来的是男装，他选择的也只是简单穿上一件衬衫和长裤，继续留在房间里自己发呆。  
行程很顺利，傍晚时分按时抵达德拉曼恰王国一个贵族专用港口，因为多弗朗明哥即将继位的消息传了出去，他专船行至港口的时候，即使是贵族专用港口也提前被清空，专门等候他的到来。多弗朗明哥排场很足，下了船之后早已有马车等候在一旁，等着未来的国王上车。  
多弗朗明哥下船的时候是自己走下来的，罗跟在他身后慢慢走着，他本不想跟多弗朗明哥一驾马车，所以越走越慢，但是在登上马车之前，多弗朗明哥背着双手特意站在车驾旁等候他，现场所有的人都看到现在的公爵未来的国王身后这个男人，是被未来的国家主人牵着带上马车的。  
“你太高调了。”罗在马车坐稳之后，把自己的手抽出来，随口说了这么一句。  
“呋呋呋，你是在担心我吗？”多弗朗明哥手肘支在窗口上打量着罗说这句话的表情。  
罗没应他，闭目养神。  
当晚，两人住在港口城镇的庄园内。不知道是换了个地方罗没心情还是怎样，整个人都有点蔫蔫的，看到他这劳累的样子，多弗朗明哥这晚也就放过他，只是搂着他安静地睡了一夜。

过了一晚，两人早上七点多才起来，准备一番之后已经到了九点，等两人吃好早餐之后，仆人过来汇报，马车已经准备好了，随时可以出发去王都。因为王都处于最高层，所以这次的马车有点特别，是飞马驾车，六匹飞马按一二三的顺序排好，罗出门看到的瞬间明显惊到了。  
飞马通身雪白没有一丝杂色，只有头上独角为金色，长长的鬃毛被打理得十分柔顺，整齐地拉着一驾巨型马车等候在庭院里。罗倒是被这美丽的生物给吸引住了，站在旁边看得都入了迷一样，多弗朗明哥笑了笑，说：“你喜欢的话，等我继位之后，送你一匹玩玩。”  
罗不置可否，不过今早很自觉地跟在多弗朗明哥身后进了车驾之内，不用对方再等在车旁，罗不是个喜欢被人围观的人，他甚至还很讨厌被围观。  
等他们坐好，驾车人一拉缰绳，领头飞马首先踏空跃起，剩下的五只跟随领头马的脚步，而且蹄下在空气中踏出一个光晕，一步一个光晕脚印如同踩着无形登天阶梯一般逐渐上升，等上升到一定的高度之后才平行前进。罗在车驾内俯视大地，城镇、村庄、田野、山林、溪流等如同画卷一般展开，他没飞过那么高，人类对飞行的欲望都是无法抑制的，他看着也有点兴奋了。  
倒是多弗朗明哥，因为空道的技巧，只要天上有云朵，他都能拉着自己前进，也算飞行的一种，不过罗的兴奋他看在眼里，对他说：“你晕过去的那天，是我提着你飞的。”罗愣了下，才反应过来他“晕过去”的那天是哪天，就是多弗朗明哥记忆恢复，直接把他揍晕的那天。  
紧接着，多弗朗明哥强调一样的跟他说：“只要你乖乖的，你想要什么我都能给你。”  
罗的好心情都被打扰了，他又不说话，甚至连地面都很少看，兴奋渐渐冷了下去，他又在发呆了。  
多弗朗明哥还是那副无所谓的样子，见罗不出声也就自己坐好，两人沉默了一路。飞马飞行了约两个小时到了王都中心，马车降落的地方还是王都的公爵府内，因为到的时候刚好中午，多弗朗明哥在下车之后跟罗说：“我先去王宫一趟，你自己吃午饭吧，不用等我了。”然后示意身边的仆人把罗带走。  
这个公爵府内种植了很多蔷薇，罗一路走过去看着它们盛开了一路。  
同样的，在公爵府内他还是被安排了跟多弗朗明哥同一个房间，不过在这里他倒是看到了意想不到的人。  
“先生！”安娜兴奋地唤了罗一声，嗓音都有点不稳，显得十分激动。  
“安娜！”罗也很激动，安娜居然在这里，他根本没想过安娜还在的，他一直以为……  
“你怎么会在这里？”罗站在她面前，细细打量着眼前这个人，确实是安娜，这不是什么奇怪的果实或者障眼法，再说，也没必要把障眼法用在这里。  
“那天公爵说既然先生喜欢跟我聊天，就让我先来王都熟悉生活并学习入宫的礼仪，公爵即将继位了，不过当时这事还是秘密，他让我谁都别说，包括我的母亲，只对外说我病了送来王都治疗的……”安娜一口气说完，还有点喘，她吸了几口气之后继续，“所以，我就先一步过来王都熟悉生活了。真是太好了，终于等到先生你们来了，公爵说，过段时间还可以把我母亲接过来，我母亲还没来过王都呢……”  
罗被这一大串话砸懵了，不过无论怎么都好，安娜没事就好，他之前还一直怕自己连累了对方。他拍了拍她的肩膀点了点头，什么都没说，只是微笑着，心里松了一口气。

中午吃过饭之后，安娜说公爵吩咐过，先生如果想出去玩，可以带上几个护卫，让我给先生做导游，介绍下王都好玩的地方。能单独出去，罗当然是乐意的，即使带着护卫，但是带着护卫什么的，都比多弗朗明哥跟在身边强，于是他点了点头，也没什么要做准备的，吃完饭之后就出门了。其实护卫也不多，就两个看起来十分强壮的中年男子，然后安娜还是个十几岁的小女孩，她表现出的兴奋更甚于罗，以至于在出门之后，罗在想，这是她想出去玩的借口吧？  
一行四人在王都随便走着，周围大臣、王亲等房子错落有致，看着倒也不觉得无聊，男人穿着都跟他差不多，不过罗的衣服配饰用料更加精致与合身，而女人的穿着，倒是跟那天多弗朗明哥逼他穿的裙子一样，都是长裙，大大的裙子撑开像朵花一样绽放，还有各式各样的帽子，小巧精致到宽大帽檐都有，这里的女士都喜欢带帽子作为装饰，而且有些还带上一把蕾丝小阳伞，罗看了下太阳，虽然气温低，但阳伞还是有必要的。  
在街角转弯处，罗眼角看到一个身影，他心脏扑通扑通地跳着十分响，他还以为自己看错了，等到第二次看到那个身影之后，他觉得自己的心脏是不是都要从口里跳出来了。  
——罗看到了贝波，还有强巴鲁。  
他们都没听自己吩咐解散海贼团吗？  
他们到底怎么找到这里来的？  
之前罗的海贼团还在的时候，罗跟他们说过要去寻宝，他知道四个宝藏的地点，他只是把大概地点说了下，剩下的都是等到附近海域，罗再做详细指挥，然后就分别带着他们过去挖宝藏了，第一次找到多弗朗明哥财产的时候，四个人都好兴奋，指挥着船员搬到船舱之内收藏好，第二次第三次都是这样，大家都知道有宝藏，但是知道这所谓的宝藏是多弗朗明哥留下的财产的，只有罗、贝波、佩金和夏奇四人。  
所以现在看到强巴鲁在这里，罗都怀疑是不是他们没听劝，根本没解散海贼团，带着大家一路找过来了。其实他们推断也是正确的，这宝藏是多弗朗明哥的财产，他肯定要找回来的，来这里能找到多弗朗明哥和罗的概率是最大的。

“这位漂亮的小姐姐，你要看看白熊跳火圈吗？”罗头痛地听着佩金向着他们的方向在喊，安娜愣了一会儿，才发现他们是招呼自己，她还是小孩子心性，听说有白熊跳火圈，就拉了拉罗的衣袖，想着去看了。罗尽量压制着自己喷人的冲动，走到杂技团前。  
贝波瘦了很多，毛色毫无光泽，为了找个好借口接近罗，他们摆了个杂技团在这里已经几天了，所以看的人比较少，倒是方便他们接触。  
佩金一直在吆喝，他说：“我们一行四人在泉岛过来的，泉岛你知道吗？漂亮的小姐姐……”  
“那边的熊更加新奇，黑白两色，有天然的黑眼圈的……”  
“对，那边的黑白熊，当地人称为熊猫，喜欢吃竹子。”夏奇接上话头，因为佩金看到罗走了过来，也有点小激动了，他怕露出什么马脚，迅速接上话，“不像这只白熊，只爱吃鱼！”说完，他还拍了拍贝波明显塌下去的肚子。  
“居然有吃素的熊？”安娜明显有点不信，不过这不是重点，她是想看白熊跳火圈而已。  
于是在强巴鲁有节奏的击鼓声中，贝波在火圈面前准备好，开跳。  
现在罗的注意力已经被鼓点声吸引，强巴鲁敲出了重要的信息：凌晨一点，公爵府西南角处等你。

十九、

一开始，罗还在纠结凌晨一点他怎么离开多弗朗明哥的身边去跟四人见面。  
罗中午看完贝波跳火圈之后，说逛着没意思，就带着安娜往回走了，回去的路上有点走神，仔仔细细地回忆他们说的话，一行四人在泉岛过来的，看来是解散海贼团了，只不过贝波他们知道地址不死心地找过来而已。其实不止贝波，大家都瘦了很多，找过来的路上肯定吃了不少苦。  
直到晚饭的时候，多弗朗明哥派了一个男仆回来通知罗，说公爵大人今晚不回来，让罗先吃饭和休息，不用等他，罗大大地松了一口气，这简直是天都帮他了。吃完饭之后，罗看了一会儿书，然后就说有点累，想早点休息，就把安娜打发走了。  
罗盖着被子躺床上，闭目养神，等到凌晨时分彻底睡不着，睁着眼睛越来越精神，他有点紧张，想着跟四人见面的时候劝他们回去，现在这里情况不明朗，留那么多人在这里肯定出事的。  
时间到了子夜，夜色正浓，周围都很安静，罗已经摸黑坐床上换上一身深色的衣服，等着时间到来就出去，下午的时候他在公爵府里随便走走，在西南一角处踩过点了。  
会面时间快到了，刚好有一片乌云过来，本来晴朗的夜空现在变得黑压压的，他披着夜色出发，西南角有个小门，但是罗没打算走门，他翻墙出去了，等他翻墙跳到庄园之外的时候，周围一片寂静，他站了一会儿，四人都出现了。  
罗对着他们抬了下下巴，示意都到巷子里面，本来天色就很黑且没有一丝光，所以大家挤着蹲在巷子里的时候，罗适应了好一会儿才看清大家的模样。  
四人都瘦了一圈，贝波尤甚，他还记得把罗的鬼泣也带过来了，他把鬼泣抱在怀里。罗看着又心痛又生气的，他有点埋怨地对贝波说：“我不是让你们解散海贼团回去飞燕岛等我的吗？怎么还是跑过来了！”  
“罗哥……”贝波露出眼泪汪汪的表情，手里拿着鬼泣第一时间想递给罗，被罗说了一通觉得有点委屈，罗看着也骂不下去了。  
“真是气死我了。”罗摇了摇头，把鬼泣压回去给贝波，他用万分慎重的语气对四人说：“你们是把船开过来了吧？记住我接下来的话，现在立刻离开这里，回飞燕岛等我，我会回去找你们的。”  
“可是罗哥你身上的海楼石……”贝波指了下罗的手腕，这两个手镯一样的手铐，确实是海楼石，贝波也是眼尖。  
“这个没关系！”罗摸着手铐，“庞克岛的时候我的心脏都在别人手上，不是一样拿回来了。”  
“你们要相信你们的船长！”罗再强调一次之后，催着大家快点走，“快回去吧，不要在这里了。”  
四人见到罗之后也安心了不少，话也不多说，就地解散了，贝波还想把鬼泣给罗的，罗摇了摇头，让他先带回去，现在他拿着不方便。  
罗又翻墙回了庄园，一路平安地回到房间，房间没有变化，这下他终于安心的睡下了。  
第二天早上，多弗朗明哥才回来，他还带来了一个消息，他继位仪式三天之后举行，还有一切顺利。罗对他又一次窃国行为兴趣不大，不过对方既然愿意说给他听，他也就默默地听着。罗一边听多弗朗明哥说话，一边担心贝波他们，不过既然他们能偷偷摸过来，应该也能偷偷顺利回去，而且他们的船是潜水艇，没几个能追踪到的。

时间顺利过渡到第三天，罗对什么国王继位典礼没兴趣，就在庄园里面等，不过多弗朗明哥的继位典礼也不复杂，就是老国王说几句话，然后介绍一下新的继位国王，新继位国王也说两句话，仪式就结束了。  
下午的时候，仆人来到庄园里，说国王派他来接先生进王宫。罗点了点头，上了马车跟去。  
一开始罗是没发现什么问题的，等走着走着，发现这不是去王宫路，倒像是来了城外的小道上，他有点疑惑问车夫，车夫却回答道路没错，国王有东西送给先生。  
罗心中的不安逐渐蔓延开来。  
马车把他送到了监狱门前。  
罗下车的时候，看到多弗朗明哥站在门前等他，对方招手让他过来。  
罗一步一心惊，他踏在沙石地上的感觉，仿佛整个心脏都陷入软绵的沙里，被泥沙掩埋，喘不过气。对方径直拉过他的手，对着他说：“罗，今天我继位，你有没有准备什么礼物送给我？”  
罗摇了摇头，他忘记了这回事，或者他根本没把这事放在心上过，所以他很诚实地摇了摇头。  
“呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥扶着额头笑了起来，他好像不甚在意，嘴上却说：“我就知道，你个小没良心的，总是那么会惹我生气。”  
“虽然你没有，但是我有给你准备了礼物。”  
说完，多弗朗明哥牵着罗的手，带他走进了监狱里，监狱阴冷的气息，门在身后关起来后，迅速围绕在罗身边，刺痛着他的神经，让他一路保持清醒。  
这间牢房里面只关了四个人，就是罗前几天晚上见过贝波他们，罗觉得自己浑身力气都被抽光了，他甩开多弗朗明哥的手，抓着监狱栅栏看他们，他们四人目前从外表来看，应该没受什么致命伤，罗说不出话来，只喘着气看向他们。  
四人看着罗有点不好意思，他们也趴在栅栏周围，围着罗解释，多弗朗明哥抱胸站在罗的身后看着他们表演感情深厚的剧情。  
原来这事多弗朗明哥一直知道，他们之所以能摆几天杂技的摊子，也是因为多弗朗明哥有意为之，让人把他们引上来，要不以他们的身份，是不会那么容易上来第三层的王都的。不过在罗跟他们会面之后，四人就被抓到这里，本来以为死定了，没想到还能见到船长。  
罗低着头，额头抵在前臂上，他已经不知道说什么好了。  
虽然觉得不可能，罗还是开口求多弗朗明哥：“多弗朗明哥……”  
“呋呋呋呋……”只不过他一开口，多弗朗明哥就笑了，他说：“我新收的几个实验奴隶，特意带给你看看的。”  
“……”

“怎么这个表情看着我？”多弗朗明哥笑着打开了监狱门，伸手把贝波抓了出来，随即又把门关上。期间强巴鲁还想着抢回贝波，却被他踹了一脚，砸到墙面上晕了过去。  
多弗朗明哥握着贝波的爪子举到身前，平时圆滚滚的贝波现在像只小鸡仔一样被捏着，他在死命挣扎，却发现根本挣扎不开。  
于是罗眼睁睁地看着多弗朗明哥用力把贝波摔地上，在贝波被砸懵的一瞬间，多弗朗明哥足剃线踢出，八根锋利的丝线划拉过贝波的右手，从手臂连接处切口整齐地断开，手臂分成八片。  
伴随着贝波的大声惨叫，罗扑到贝波身上，发现他已经痛晕过去了，罗立刻拉开自己的领巾把手臂断面扎紧，贝波整条手臂都被切成切片，他抖着手放上去，却没碰到断肢，立刻抓住多弗朗明哥衣服下摆，哑着声音求他：“求你，帮我解开海楼石。”  
“呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥弯下腰，挑起罗的下巴，逼他抬头正视自己，“你这是求人的态度吗？”  
本来跪在贝波身边的罗，彻底转身面向多弗朗明哥，跪得端端正正，他万分真诚地说着，虽然声音里带上了颤音：“求你，帮我解开海楼石！”  
“罗，一个奴隶而已，你想要多少只白熊我都可以送给你。”多弗朗明哥转身走开，走到牢房门口摆着的沙发上坐下，舒舒服服地靠着靠背，双手大张搭在沙发背上。  
“呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥脸带笑意地看着罗，对方即使是跪着，也是跪着端端正正，不肯折腰半分，这样的罗他可真是喜欢得紧，他勾了勾手指示意对方跟过来，“走吧，我们回去了。”  
听到这话，罗晃了晃，然后慢慢地站起来，挺直腰背，他走动着，步伐沉着稳健。  
“罗哥……”佩金和夏奇抓着监狱栅栏睁大眼睛看着罗，只看到他一步一步走向多弗朗明哥，乖巧地站在多弗朗明哥身边。  
多弗朗明哥拉着罗的手，只是一个握手的动作他都做得细腻缠绵，好像罗在跟他谈情说爱一般。罗缓缓地跪下，另一只手抚着多弗朗明哥的膝盖，他看着对方的眼睛，真诚地说：“求你！帮我解开海楼石！”  
“我可以帮你做不老手术！”

啪的一声！监狱栅栏被摇晃得厉害，但是却没有一丝一毫的松动，佩金大声叫着“船长”，夏奇口吐芬芳，把他当小混混时候学的各种粗口都送给了多弗朗明哥。  
罗被多弗朗明哥甩了一个耳光。  
多弗朗明哥也实在是恼怒，他捏过罗的下巴，罗从他的墨镜上看到自己印了五个指印的脸，对方一字一字地说：“你手术果实都没觉醒，还妄想做不老手术？”  
“小鬼，你又在骗我了！”  
“……”罗低垂眼帘，刚刚不老手术也是他瞎说，他根本不懂，现在他实在是没办法了，他现在心焦到觉得口腔都干了。  
“我现在很愤怒，你把我哄高兴了，我就帮你解开海楼石手铐。”多弗朗明哥又一次挑起罗的下巴，“你知道怎么做的。”  
罗张了张嘴巴，在这里……哄他高兴……  
罗对未来的希望就像秋冬季节的树叶一样枯萎了，并慢慢从眼神里剥落出来。  
罗这双外科医生的手很稳，很稳地把多弗朗明哥的裤子解开，掏出对方的性器低头含了进去。他封闭了自己的听觉视觉，即使身后监狱里传来更多的叫骂，他都跟没听到一样，最后多弗朗明哥把他拉起来，他裤子褪掉跨坐在对方的胯上，头抵着对方的胸膛，听着对方的心跳动作着，对方越来越激动，他却越来越麻木……  
多弗朗明哥高潮射出的时候，罗还是那个抵着对方胸膛的姿势，手指扭曲着揪住对方的前襟，张着嘴无声地喘息。对方一把抓住他后脑勺的头发，逼着罗抬起头，俯身亲下去，等他吻得满意了，才把海楼石手铐解开，并对他说：“去吧。”  
罗颤抖着套上裤子，即使身后有对方的东西流出他也顾不得清理，贝波的手要尽快接上，他还要找他哥哥的，他还想当航海士的，没有手怎么画图……  
“ROOM……”

二十、

罗如多弗朗明哥所愿，搬进了王宫国王寝殿，他好像放弃了什么一样，对多弗朗明哥的求欢有求必应，每天晚上欢爱过后，多弗朗明哥抱着他的时候，他头靠在对方的臂弯里，已经懂得主动地伸手揽过对方的腰身，以前罗可不会这些。  
但是本来话就不多的罗，现在他说的话，简直可以用稀少来形容，即便是对着安娜，他也是等对方询问，他点头或者摇头表示，除非必要的时候，才开口说两句。  
例如现在。  
“陛下……”罗浑身汗湿，即使是处在最高层的王都，跟多弗朗明哥之间的性事一直都让他浑身发热出汗。  
“又想见白熊了？”多弗朗明哥一听这句，就猜到这意思：“他的手你不是接回来了吗？”  
“接回来之后，我还没检查过呢。”罗的手指轻轻地放在多弗朗明哥的腹肌上，多弗朗明哥今年四十一岁，但是肌肉依然结实有力，纯粹的力量也比他强多了，本来两人打架都是他单方面被吊打，更别说他现在还带着海楼石。  
在多弗朗明哥眼皮子底下耍不出什么花样，罗也就放弃了那些心思。  
多弗朗明哥没当场给罗回应，只是又抱着罗要了一次，最后才在罗迷迷糊糊睡着之前跟他说：“去吧，看看他也好，等他手长好了，我就放了他们，你乖乖留在我身边，你海贼团的人和飞燕岛的人，都不会有事的。”多弗朗明哥抱着他说了很多话，罗始终都迷迷糊糊的，不过关键的字眼都听了进去：他们，终于没事了……

第二天一早，是安娜陪着罗去的监狱，罗吩咐安娜把常备的医疗消毒用具带上跟好，他一心想着见贝波，还一直催着安娜动作快点。  
贝波的手愈合得不错，罗因为之后自己会被再次带上海楼石手铐，给贝波接手的时候他是一针一针缝起来的，在他检查的过程中，准备的东西全都用上了。  
贝波的手被罗举着在看，他眼泪汪汪地看着罗说：“罗哥，听说你跟怪人打了一架，还被打得好惨，最后争取到机会帮我治疗的……”  
贝波一边吸着鼻涕一边流着眼泪抽抽搭搭的继续说：“罗哥你还带着海楼石呢，你的伤治好了没有……”  
罗听着他这些话，抬头看了一眼佩金和夏奇，两人挣扎了一番，开口说：“罗哥，对不起，是我们太弱了……”  
罗摇了摇头，表示没什么，等他帮贝波换好药之后，安娜拿出了一套剪发工具，问他们：“这几位小哥谁会剪头发的？先生头发长了帮他修一修吧。”  
罗惊讶地回头盯着安娜，安娜被盯着心里发慌，她轻声说：“这是国王让我带过来的，他说你的头发都是这几位小哥帮忙打理的……”  
“我知道了。”罗点了点头，让安娜拿张椅子过来，他坐在监狱中间，夏奇站在他身后，因为剪头发罗把高领外套和领巾都脱了，夏奇把围布塞进罗领子的时候，看着脖子上的红点，眼睛一红眼泪又掉了。  
“别哭了，剪吧！”罗坐得端端正正，宛如他们一行人还在极地潜水号里面的时候，每隔一段时间，都是夏奇组织他们剪头发的，如果夏奇不开声，这群人根本不会有头发长了要打理一下的自觉。  
罗的头发确实长了很多，不知道这次之后，多久才能再见他们一面了。罗想了想，觉得还是开口跟他们说清楚。  
“多弗朗明哥说了，等贝波的手好了之后，可以让你们回去，你们走了之后，想回飞燕岛也行，想自己航行都行，不过，不要挂海贼旗了……”  
“贝波你也是，你想找哥哥也行，想回飞燕岛都行，不过你要长大了，不要总是抓乱七八糟的鱼吃，迟早有一天毒死你……”  
“强巴鲁，当时在香波地群岛救下你也没想到你跟了我们一路，你也有你自己的梦想有自己的计划，想去实现的话就去吧，不过要记得小心，不要再被抓走……”  
罗把所有船员名字都点了一遍，嘱咐他们以后该注意的事。在沙沙声中，罗头发一簇一簇的掉落，佩金三人哭了一路，夏奇剪头发的手都有点不稳，每当他抖的时候，罗总会适当地提醒他一句：“手要稳，剪好看点。”  
以前在船上也是，每次夏奇给别人剪头发，总有多余的人在旁边闹他，他就会很生气，最后要罗拿着鬼泣一个一个脑袋敲过去才安静下来不闹腾的。  
夏奇就算再拖时间，罗的头发还是剪完了，等工具收拾好之后，大家好好地告别，这一次别过之后，再难相见了。

多弗朗明哥也是说到做到，他真的派人送了四人回去，他们上了极地潜水号那天，多弗朗明哥陪着罗站在远处目送他们一程。  
多弗朗明哥搂着罗的肩膀说：“相信了吧，只要他们别想着做些没用功，就不会有事的。”  
“我知道，我吩咐过他们了。”罗点了点头，然后转身想着回去，结果却被叫住了。  
多弗朗明哥让仆人拎过来一个包裹，他提在手上，然后接过罗的鬼泣，把包裹绑在鬼泣刀把上，然后扛着刀，他挥手让侍从们先离开，他看着罗说：“我带你去个地方。”  
“……去哪里？”罗不知道他又想搞什么花样，但是现在形势就是这样，罗没法拒绝，就算询问也要看对方高不高兴回答。  
“对面山顶！”多弗朗明哥食指向上指了指，“我们走上去。”  
“好！”  
如果不是多弗朗明哥带着罗走，他都不知道原来这山还有山路能上去的，这山路不陡，经常有人走动，在地面层和中间层之间，确实经常有人走动的，平民家一般没有飞马，中间层的贵族们如果要收点什么，都是让他们送上来，或者派仆人下去拿，山路其实也不高，从底层走一天，就能到中层了。  
第二层说是贵族住的，其实还是有平民住在上面，不过上面的地被贵族们占了大半，你想要建房子就交钱买就行了。  
多弗朗明哥走着不累，但是罗带着海楼石走着就有点喘，多弗朗明哥还贴心地问他要不要歇息一下，他摇头拒绝，他只是想知道对方到底想去北山山顶干什么。  
晚上的时候，两人在第二层的一个旅馆住下，第二层已经开始有点凉了，特别是夜晚风更大，两人躺在床上听着窗外的风声呼啸，多弗朗明哥倒是没做什么多余的动作，可能是怕罗第二天爬第三层的时候没体力吧，两人安稳地睡了一觉。  
清晨，吃过早餐之后再次出发，二层上三层的路上人就少了，贵族们自有飞马，而平民的话很少上去，不过也不是完全没有，因为山边还是有很多有价值的草药，专业采药人会上来采集的。  
等到晚上的时候，两人第三层树林边上找了棵巨杉，靠在巨大的树根底下生了一堆篝火取暖，随便吃点干粮然后闭目养神，罗一直盯着那堆篝火，摇曳的火光映着他眉目，多弗朗明哥睁开眼的时候，看到他眼里的光和火好像又活了过来，再回神想细看一次，却发现是自己的错觉。这样的罗确实很听话，不会顶嘴和忤逆自己，但是……  
“罗，在我失忆的时候，我曾经想过……”多弗朗明哥开口，把罗叫回了神，他看向对方，等着对方接下来的话。  
“想着在高山之巅、深海之渊建一座华美宫殿，把你关里面，只有最强大勇敢国王才能得到你。”  
罗笑了笑并摇了摇头：“哪有什么高山之巅、深海之渊？高山之巅就是高山之巅，深海之渊就是深海之渊，你想建两座宫殿吧，不用建了，我这不是在你身边了吗？”  
罗真的很久没笑过了，就算这笑是表示他的不信，多弗朗明哥看着也想一直看下去。  
“有的。”但多弗朗明哥没多做解释。  
“……”  
最后两人没讨论多久，罗卷着披风睡过去了。  
罗感觉自己没睡多久，就被多弗朗明哥摇醒，对方说：“这里离山顶不是很远，我们现在出发可以来得及看日出的。”  
罗点了点头，简单收拾一下又跟着他出发了。  
其实现在正是子夜时分，黑暗笼罩着这片大海，两人跋涉在一个岛屿的陡峭高山上，只是为了看一眼日出。德拉曼恰岛的气温常年偏低，可以算得上是个冬岛，但跟飞燕岛不同的是，这里很少下雪，反而在漫长的冬日里岛屿以及附近的海面（包括多弗朗明哥的公爵封地吉哈诺岛）都是一片雾蒙蒙。两人一步一步往上走，走到周围起雾，走到自己微微出汗，到达山顶的时候，从北方吹来的风让本来呼出的热气都瞬间吹散。  
多弗朗明哥带着罗找了块石头两人坐在背风处等日出，可是周围的雾让罗有点怀疑：“这么大雾，能看到日出吗？”  
“可以，更大的雾都有，但是日出的时候都散开了。”多弗朗明哥看着罗还是不信的样子，他解释着：“我看过。”  
“……”罗沉默了一下，然后还是开口问起心中的疑惑，“没想到你在这里还是个公爵，现在又当了国王，这是什么修改记忆的果实能力吗？”  
“呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥笑了起来，一脸我就猜到你会问这个问题的表情，“我说这些记忆没修改过，你信吗？”  
“不信。”  
“说了你又不信。”  
多弗朗明哥说完这句之后，罗觉得这些对话两人之前也说过，他把多弗朗明哥弄失忆了，满嘴谎话骗着他，就是想让他好好的呆在自己身边，别出去祸害别人，不过这到底……还是失败了。  
两人沉默了一阵之后，多弗朗明哥还是开口：“我说的是真的，我小时候来过这里，原来的老公爵那时刚刚死了儿子，他很伤心，我刚好长得有点像他儿子，于是就有多了一重身份。”  
“原来如此。”罗低头捡着小石头玩，细长的手指一直抠着地面，“那就是说，你继位什么的……”  
“都是合法的！”多弗朗明哥又“呋呋呋”地笑着，“想不到吧。”  
“你把我带走就算了，为什么要把我弄失忆。”多弗朗明哥盯着罗的脑袋问道，罗刚刚修剪了头发，发型还在，看着神清气爽又显年轻，虽然两人之间什么事都做过了，但是多弗朗明哥好像现在才意识到，罗真的长大了。  
“是把我当柯拉松吗？”  
“……”还在想着怎么回答的罗，忽然间听到这个名字，一脸不可置信地看向对方，“你这什么脑子？失忆之后变坏了吗？”  
“那你干嘛叫我罗西？之前还叫我柯拉先生的。”  
“我都说了是我想他了。”  
“所以你就找我当替身。”  
“替身你麻痹！”罗怎么说都在镇上混了几年，然后出海当了十年的海贼，粗口什么的比夏奇更厉害，他平时不说，但不代表他不会说，最后，他还加上一个中指。  
“我是外科医生，我要找替身，我整的就是你的脸，而不是你的脑子了。”  
忽然之间，多弗朗明哥像是想通了一样，扶着“呋呋呋”笑了一阵，心情很好地压着罗的脑袋亲了过去，罗就着这个坐着的姿势挣扎起来，忽然间听到轻轻的一声开锁声，他发现他的力量回来了。  
多弗朗明哥松开扣着罗脖子的手，两人面对面坐着，罗都看着对方手中的海楼石手铐，只见他掂了掂，然后轮圆手臂一抛，这手铐向着远处飞去。  
“你……”罗不敢置信地看着他。  
“看，日出了！”两人本来面东而坐，不知道什么时候雾气已经悄然散开，这时候一轮红日在海平面破壳而出，两人之间的身影在这低角度的光照之下拉得极远，拉长的影子末尾都交叠在一起。

“罗，你看。”两人欣赏了这壮丽的日出之后，多弗朗明哥指着罗刚刚抠过的地面，上面有一片贝壳化石，“高山之巅、深海之渊同时存在的地方，这不就是吗？”  
罗还没来得及回应，多弗朗明哥就把鬼泣塞进罗的怀抱里，并拍着他的肩膀说：“当我的红心吧，等你老了再给我做不老手术。”  
“……”终究，罗还是答应了多弗朗明哥，他说：“好。”  
得到这声应答之后，多弗朗明哥觉得自己目的也达到了，站起身来想着离开，罗却拉着他的衣角，抬头望向他的眼神带着暧昧，带着挑逗。  
罗说：“多弗，我们做吧。”  
“我想要你。”

完


	5. 二十一、（番外）

二十一、（番外）

特拉法尔加•罗享年七十六。  
罗二十六岁决定跟着多弗朗明哥之后——虽然很大原因是被多弗朗明哥用红心海贼团和飞燕岛来要挟了——五十年里一直跟在他身边，不知道是想继承柯拉松把他哥掰回来的愿望还是怎样，多弗朗明哥做得太过分的时候，唯一敢开口阻止的也只有罗，不管有没有用，他也算是尽力了。  
对此，多弗朗明哥没说过什么，有时候甚至还对别人开玩笑说：“呋呋呋……这是红心的特色。”  
在五十年后的某天清晨，罗在阳光照进的长廊上走过，多弗朗明哥坐在长廊扶手边上，前面放了个小桌子，放了几排的电话虫，他一个一个接电话，指令一个一个地吩咐下去，罗忽然觉得累了，这念头也是瞬间而起，所以等多弗朗明哥把最后一个电话虫挂了之后，他开口：“多弗……”  
多弗朗明哥今年九十一岁，头发花白，但身体依然强壮，并且没有多少皱纹，因为有罗在身边，他没有受过多少疾病的困扰，但是即使有着再厉害的医术，在时光的流逝下，衰老也是不可避免的。  
以前看着罗，多弗朗明哥还想过不老手术的事，可是当两个人在一起呆了五十年之后，他对不老手术的渴望就再也没燃起过了，到底多少年了，他没想过这回事？他自己不知道，因为是没想起过的事，怎么会用心去记住呢。  
可是现在罗在他面前提起了，罗说：“多弗，准备一下，我给你做不老手术吧。”  
多弗朗明哥活到这把年纪，已经没有能让他感到心悸的事了，可是现在罗站在他旁边，双手抱胸一边肩膀靠着长廊一根柱子，脸带微笑，阳光照在他的表情里，显得那么真诚，他这话是真心的！多弗朗明哥的心猛烈地跳了一下。  
“小鬼，这玩笑开不得啊！”无论过了多少年，多弗朗明哥语气带哄的时候，都是喊他小鬼的。  
“我没开玩笑，我们回飞燕岛吧，手术成功之后，我就葬在岛上。”  
他甚至连埋葬的地点都想好了。多弗朗明哥扶着额头，沉默了很久，久到罗靠着柱子的姿势都让他感觉肩膀发麻，对方终于给了他回应：“好。”  
“如果手术失败了，我们两个一起葬在飞燕岛上。”多弗朗明哥这句话，紧接着上句说出。

是不是有那么一瞬间，他想过拒绝不死的诱惑了？

多弗朗明哥迅速把工作布置好，也跟心腹们交待好一切，然后两人当是游玩一样，一路游玩到飞燕岛。重新踏上飞燕岛那一刻，罗觉得自己的心终于踏实了。  
罗选择住在沃尔夫那屋子里，沃尔夫在二十年前去世了，他留下来的房子，佩金和夏奇一直在帮忙打理，就是为了有时候罗和贝波回来，两人能有个让人安心的落脚之处。倒是佩金和夏奇，因为当年海贼团解散，两人结伴回到飞燕岛之后，分别结婚、生子、孩子长大，孩子结婚，孙子出生，现在孙子都懂得用软糯的童音喊他罗爷爷。  
罗用了几天来跟大家相聚，他们之间好像总有说不尽的话题一样，等相聚尽兴之后，终于说到了最关键的事。  
罗把这次他回来的原因一说，顺便也把身后事拜托两人的时候，两人还是忍不住哭了，甚至还问他：“是不是他逼你了？”  
多弗朗明哥坐在远处的石头上听着他们对话，嗤笑出声。  
“没有，我自愿的。”罗想了想，补充一句，“当年我答应过他的，既然他做到了他的承诺，也到来我实现承诺的时候了。”  
多弗朗明哥很想开口跟他说：你不实现也没关系的。

可是，当真正永生摆在你面前的时候，有哪个人类能拒绝呢？

这片大海上，有很多哲学家在思考永生问题的时候，总是反复研究过罗的手术果实，因为这是目前世界上“传说”能实现永生的唯一一个机会，然后人类总会分成两派来讨论：  
一、永生是寂寞的；这是枷锁，这是囹圄……  
二、我想看看时间的尽头是怎样；世界精彩纷呈，只要保持好奇心，我不觉得永生可怕……  
这种讨论，每隔几年总会上演一次，大家百花齐放百家争鸣争相把自己的观点发表在报纸上，每次拿到这种报纸的多弗朗明哥都会“呋呋呋呋”笑上几声，然后说：“人类，真是无聊。”甚至，每隔几年也有一些经营不下去的小报社，会开各种话题来吸引投稿，永生倒是个大热话题，还有就是这个不死手术，特拉法尔加•罗会为谁做。  
当然，罗没无聊到回应这些。

现在，每次爆点讨论的两个主角就在飞燕岛罗设置好的手术室内，多弗朗明哥安静躺在手术台上，罗穿着白大褂，俯身看着多弗朗明哥，他眼神温柔，带着不舍，也带着解脱，他手贴上了多弗朗明哥的脸颊，总是拿刀的手长了薄薄的茧，对方拉了他一只手下来，十指交握。  
“罗，再见！”  
“多弗，再见！”  
说完罗亲了下他的额头，要说的话两人已经说完了，这辈子走到这里，是时候结束了。  
“ROOM……”

多弗朗明哥再睁开眼的时候，他是没感觉的，做梦的感觉没有，那种起死回生感觉也没有，只不过他看着自己这双手，倒是有种玄幻的感觉，这双明显是二三十岁的手，因为他线线果实的能力，手部运动最多，他对自己手上每一根掌纹都记得一清二楚。  
多弗朗明哥翻身下床，手术室里没有镜子，他只能拿能反光的东西照一下，人形虽然模糊，但身体机能在提醒着他，手术——可能成功了。那么，罗呢？  
多弗朗明哥推门跑了出去，罗去哪里了？他现在的心脏强壮、有力，每次跳动排出的血液带着丰富的氧气和营养物质流转全身，他觉得精力充沛、旺盛，但同时，他的心脏却因为紧张而逐渐加快跳动。  
门外下着大雪，天地白茫茫一片，多弗朗明哥跑到树林里，看到有两个背影并排站着。  
听到沙沙的踏雪声，两人回头，是佩金和夏奇，多弗朗明哥记得他们。  
两人看到来人惊讶了一下，不过很快也镇定下来，他们从中间往两边分开，露出一个位置。  
这是罗的墓碑。  
“你……记得我们是谁吗？”佩金犹豫着开口，他也不知道手术果实这终极技能有没有副作用。  
当时手术的时候，两人等在门外，当手术的光圈消失之后，他们第一时间冲进了手术室，看着罗已经没有毫无生机地摔在地上，而多弗朗明哥还有呼吸，他们不敢动他，只能强忍着悲痛把罗带走。之后就是根据罗的吩咐，把他葬在飞燕岛上。至于多弗朗明哥，他们就留他躺着，他仿佛冬眠一样，一直沉睡。  
但是两人每天都去看看他，看了几天之后，夏奇还对着佩金说：“他是不是年轻了点？”  
于是两人确定，这个不老手术终究是成功了。  
多弗朗明哥躺了差不多两个月才醒，现在他醒来之后懂得跑来这里，佩金和夏奇也不好说什么，只是遵照罗生前的吩咐，佩金拿出一个信封递给他，说：“这是船长让我们在手术成功之后交给你的。”  
“你跟船长说两句吧。”夏奇说完之后，跟佩金一起离开。

多弗朗明哥拿着那个信封，轻飘飘的重量原来也有承受不起的时候，他把信封打开，里面只有薄薄的一张信纸，上面写着：  
你是孤独的，你是自由的，你是自己的帝王。  
没人知道，这个新诞生的永恒帝王，坐在伟大的死亡外科医生特拉法尔加•罗的墓碑前，哭了多久。

完

注：我是孤独的，我是自由的，我是自己的帝王——康德  
其实我一直觉得明哥像尼采，而柯拉松像康德，一直对柯拉松十分尊敬的罗，也继承了柯拉松的愿望，把他哥掰回来，所以，这是个关于罗把尼采明哥掰到康德明哥的一个过程。


End file.
